Girl
by Hawker97
Summary: Jamie thought things would never get better for her with her lousy life, but things look up for her when one day she gets the chance of a lifetime that a Beatles fan would kill for. The tables seem to turn for her when she gets to meet her all time hero.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! Well this here is just a one shot that i wrote for a friend, and i thought i'd post it here since maybe someone would like to read it. I hope somebody does. Like always, enjoy!**

I just walked into the music store I always go to in London that I go to at least once a week. I was going there today to look at strings, cases, picks and that sort for my bass. I walk in and greet the man whose always at the desk and I wander around the store looking at all the books, little trinkets, instruments, and just all that they have. I wander to the back seeing if they had gotten any new basses since I was here last week and I see Joe one of the employees whose job is to do the fixing up for when people bring in their instruments. I notice he was talking to a dark haired man who was somewhat tall and in a proper suit and conversing with Joe and occasionally gesturing to his bass that was in the middle of them on the counter. It was honestly beautiful, his bass, violin shaped and I recognized it to be a Hofner. I shrug off whoever Joe was talking to, not paying much attention to them and wander through the little aisles of guitars and basses. I walk by the counter again and notice that the man who was talking to Joe earlier isn't there anymore.

"Hey Joe, how're you?" I ask Joe as I walk up to the counter and let my eyes wander across the guitars and basses in the back customers had brought in.

"I'm pretty good Jamie. How're you, dear?" he asks with me a smile as he writes something down on a pad of paper.

"I'm good, thanks. So what're you up to?" I ask him making casual talk.

"Just writing down a order for a customer who i was just talking to. He's a bass player as well, a Hofner he has." he says and continues to write some things down.

"Oh yeah I saw you too talking. His Hofner was beautiful." I say back.

"Ah and here he is now." Joe says looking up and I move over so "the customer" could talk to Joe again and I was extremely surprised when I see Paul McCartney from the Beatles walk up and my jaw just about drops but I control myself.

"Ey Joe, I forgot to get those strings from ya and I was wondering if you had a nice cloth I could use." Paul says walking up to the counter and resting his arms down on it and he looks over to me and flashes me a smile and I smile back.

"Here you go Paul and Jamie here are your strings also that came in for you today." Joe says handing us both our stuff.

"You play bass too?" Paul asks me and I nod.

"Gear, i've never met a girl bass player before. No offense or anything, but it's cool to meet a girl who plays bass." he says with a warm smile.

"She's pretty damn great too, and she's in 'ere every week." Joe says piping in and I blush.

"Joe I'm not all that great." I say but maybe I am, I don't know haha.

"Yeah you are. Go find one over there and plug it in and play Paul here something." Joe says referring to the instruments behind Paul and I.  
I slightly nod and walk over there.

Am I really about to play bass for Paul McCartney? The bassist of the Beatles, who is an amazing bassist.

I walk over by the racks and find one I always play here and find an amp and cord and plug it in, adjust the controls and sit down on a stool and proceed to tune it. Paul finds a stool and drags it over by me and grabs a guitar and plugs it into an amp and tunes it and plays a few little things on it.

"How about I play a little something on the guitar here and you follow me?" he says with a smile and I nod.

I hope I won't fumble a lot of chords and make an absolute fool out of myself in front of my hero and the bassist I aspire to be like one day. He starts to mess around with some chords and puts a strumming pattern to it and does a few fancy things and I watch the chords he plays and I try to figure them out. I listen to him for a tiny bit before I get the confidence to follow him and put a bass line down and he looks to me and smiles after we start jamming with each other and I smile and nod. He plays a riff or two and we continue to play and get into it and we both are smiling all through it and we both eventually stop and he nods and smiles.

"You were lying when you said you weren't all that great because you really are fantastic love. Being able to follow me like that. You really impressed me." he says with a smile.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. You impressed me too." I say with a nervous smile and he nods.

"Wanna jam for a bit longer, love?" he asks me and I nod.

He starts to play something different, it seems like he made it up on the spot not with many chords or looking all too confusing. I follow him after awhile and we start really getting into and smile and laugh through it. I never would've dreamed I'd be jamming with my hero Paul McCartney, this is a good day and I really needed a good moment like this. Paul unplugs the guitar he was playing and puts it back on the rack and wanders around and finds a bass and plugs that in and tunes it. He goes on to show me some little tips that were very appreciated and little things I could do and chords, I had such a blast with him. It seemed too good to be true because it was him and I just was somehow jamming with him and getting bass tips from him. We jammed for maybe an hour, such a great hour.

"Well love, I'm sorry but I have to go. I wasn't even supposed to be here this long, but I had a fabulous time with you. It was really fun and I hope you continue to practice and never give up and put those tips I gave you to use." Paul says with a smile as he gets up from the stool putting his jacket on after we had put the basses away and comes over to me to give me a hug and a peck on the cheek and I smile after we part and thank him and he said "_anytime_".

One of the **best** days of my life, no doubt.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later

I walk into the music store and am excited to look around because the last time I had been here was the last time with Paul for petty reasons that don't deserve any time to be explained.

"Hey Joe, how're you?" I ask as I walk up to the back counter and rest my crossed arms on it.

"I'm swell. Where ya been dear, you weren't here last week?" Joe asks me fumbling with some cords.

"Stuff with family goin' on, nothing new." I say with a sigh and Joe knew what I meant because he's one of my dads friends from high school and we're fairly close and i've confided in him about a lot of stuff.

"I'm sorry to hear about that Jamie. So guess whose been asking about you?" he says with a grin while putting some twist ties around wrapped up cords for amps.

"Who?" I ask with a confused look on my face and I have no idea who it could be.

"Paul. He came in last week asking me about you." he says with a grin while still packaging cords.

"Really?!" I ask surprisedly with a big smile on my face.

"Mmmhmm. He was asking me your name, age, what you're like and loads of other things. He seems to show an interest in you and would like to play with you again." he says to my surprise.

"Woah that's amazing." I say and he nods and tells me has to go to the front and do something and so I wander around looking at books, some new things they got in and of that sort.

I had been looking around for 10 minutes maybe when somebody comes up to me and strikes up a conversation.

"Jamie, right?" a voice asks me and I turn to the person and see it to be Paul and a big smile erupts on my face.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again." I say with a nervous smile as I see Paul standing beside me with his hands in his pockets.

"So how're you?" he asks me as we wander through the aisles looking at guitars.

"Um, I'm okay. How're you?" I answer being honest.

"I'm pretty good." he says and an awkward silence engulfs us for a minute as we continue to look at guitars.

"So how long do you plan on staying today? Because I was hoping we could maybe jam again and get a bit to eat, if that's alright with you." he says softly and I smile hearing his response.

Did Paul McCartney just ask me out on a date?

"As long as I want to I guess and sure I'd love to." I say back and I find a bass to play while he finds a guitar to play and we wander over to the stools by the amps and plug in and tune.

"Have you practiced much in the last two weeks or used those tips I suggested?" Paul asks me as we're both tuning up.

"Yeah, I try to practice every day and I have but some of em are tricky or I didn't really understand what you meant." I admit a bit embarrassed.

"Oh well I can just show you them again, not a problem. You been playing bass long love?" he asks me as he strums a few chords and I finish tuning.

"Okay thanks. Uh kind of." I say back and he nods.

He goes on to make another little tune up on the spot with a riff or two and not too many chords and of course it was impressive and I follow shortly and we again have a real fun time jamming. I never thought I'd have a second chance to jam with him, I honestly thought it was some once in a lifetime thing but i was glad that it seemed to be reoccurring. I hope it'd happen more in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul and I jam for awhile, playing a few little songs or tunes we made up. After that he goes through those tips again and he made sure I understood what he was showing me and I tried some things out that he showed me and he helped me a lot.

"Just move your finger there to that fret." Paul says hunching over the guitar in his lap so we're almost nose to nose, as he takes his hand and moves my fingers to the certain spots for the chord he was showing me.

He continues to show me new chords and different little things I could do that I was glad to learn and excited to put to use. We unplug our instruments and put them back on the rack, bid farewell to Joe and leave the music store.

"Any certain place you want to go to for something to eat?" Paul asks me as he puts on his shades and we walk down the sidewalk in search of somehow to eat.

"Fish and chips?" I ask him and he nods and grins.

"So tell me about yourself." he says and flashes we a warm smile.

"Uh, my name is Jamie, I'm a high school student, I love to play bass, um.." I trail off with a laugh lost at what to say and Paul grins and giggles.

"Sorry, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, love." he says apologetically and I nod and tell him it's fine.

"Well my name is Paul, I'm a bass player as well.." he says uneasily and trails off too and we both laugh.

We get to the shop for fish and chips and go in and buy our food and find a little table to sit at.

"How do you like school?" Paul asks me as we begin to eat.

"It's alright." I say with a small laugh and he grins.

"What's it like being famous?" I ask him nervously while eating a chip.

"It has it's ups and it's downs." he answers and I nod.

"It's fab most of the time but with fans following ya around and they when they won't ever leave me alone, it's really annoying. It has it's perks though, people knowing yer name and having all the benefits from that." he says and I nod understanding what he said even though I have no idea what it's like to be famous and I highly doubt I ever will.

"Ya got any hobbies?" he asks me while we continue to eat.

"Playing bass of course, Uh reading books, hanging out with friends, listening to music of course, those kind of things." I respond.

"Gear! I like to do a lot of the same things too! Whenever I get free time I like to read a book, listen to some records, especially sleep I never get enough of that!" he says with a laugh and I too laugh.

"Same here with high school! Staying up late writing a paper or finishing math homework or doing some odd project." I say with a huff and a small smile.

"Yeah, I bet. High schools stressful." he says supportively and I smile at him.

"I bet being a famous musician you don't get much sleep either." I say and pop a piece of warm, crispy fish into my mouth. Yum.

"I definitely don't. Driving from this town to that town to play a show and spending pretty much my whole day at the studio. It's stressful and sleep depriving." he says and I feel bad for him having to go through that, but it's his job, and his choice.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"It's fine, love. The pay off shows seeing how much the fans enjoy it and it's a big high going out there on stage and sharing our music with thousands of people." he says and a smile appears on his face.

"I as a fan can say that you do an amazing job and it's very appreciated by the fans." I say with a smile and he smiles at me.

"Thanks, love. It means a lot." he says with a smile.

**AN: Sorry for the bad, iffy ending. But anyways I hope you liked it and leave a review if you feel like it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi! So, I thought to maybe continue this story since I left it on such an iffy note, and here I am doing just that! I'm not sure how often I'll be writing for it and also how long I'll continue it. I wasn't planning to continue it with another story of mine already going on and another on pause that I need to get finishing. I hope you like this even though it's short and feel free to leave a review with your thoughts, because you'll have to let me know if I should continue this story! Enjoy!**

"You know, I'm full and a walk sounds gear. Does that sound alright to you, love?" he suggests, bringing me out of any thoughts I was having in the moment.

"Yeah." I reply softly and we stand to dump our trash and then he holds the door open for me and I thank him with a smile.

He puts his shades back on and I flick my short hair over my shoulder as we walk side by side down the sidewalk and I follow when he takes a turn down a street that gets us away from the hustle and bustle of the big town called London.

"You're pretty quiet, eh?" he asks with a small smile and I shrug my shoulders with a shy smile.

"You don't need to be shy or nervous to talk, you know. I know that I'm a celebrity and that you see my face on the telly and in the papers, but I'm a normal bloke. I swear." he returns and I nod my head and I think of a response, and I conclude that I don't know what to say.

"So, your name is Jamie, you're in high school, you like to sleep, you fancy reading and music, and you're brilliant on the bass. What else is there to know about you, love?" he asks while the chirping of birds and the weak British sun shines down on us.

"I come from a small family, with no brothers or sisters. I'm finally graduating this year, even though I was supposed to last year 'cause I was held back another year in Kindergarten. I really like rock and roll and I guess that I keep to myself more than most people do." I fumble with my words as I have my hands stuck in my brown jeans and I look up to his soft eyes that sit on me.

"I already knew that last one. But why do you?" he questions.

"I dunno."

"You must know. People just don't turn out that way for no reason." he pries and we find this little pond near a park where some ducks are swimming about and we take a seat on the curb of the sidewalk.

"It's just how I've always been, and I've learned to not bother people with my problems 'cause most of them don't care. Also I've always had a bad relationship with my dad." I admit and I find myself wondering why I'm telling these awfully personal things to some guy who I basically just met and not to mention that he's famous and good looking.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear about that, dear. All people aren't like that tho' and some people are good listeners, just like me." he replies and I slightly grin at his words while he shows a warm smile that is hard to resist. They don't call him the cute one for nothing.

"We hardly know the other, you know." I state as I fold my hands while staring at the ducks who dip their heads into the water to search for food and I look to back to his patient look.

"It doesn't have to be that way." he comments and I sigh and look to my worn out flats I wear everywhere. To the doctor, to school, to church and the store.

I shake my head slightly to myself as I'm confused why I'm even here with him right now on this slab of cement on this Friday afternoon when I should be doing my homework that's due Monday and he should be playing some concert.

"Have you ever been to a Beatles show?" he inquires and I shake my head quietly.

"Would you like to go to one?" he queries and I look away from the grass back to him.

"Of course, but..." I trail off and so does my optimism and I sigh.

"But what?" the sharp man who sits next to me questions.

"I wouldn't be able to go." I admit and I let my chin rest on my fist that is propped up on my knee and I glance back to the ducks and one that is grooming it's dull feathers.

"And why is that?"

"'Cause my parents are strict who have their knickers in a twist half of the time, and they hardly ever let me out." the words flow from my mouth to this stranger who in a way isn't so much of a stranger since I've been listening to his voice on records and seen his baby face in pictures since the beginning of the year.

"They don't sound like a lot of fun," he pauses while I stare at the ducks who I've always liked to watch. "I have an idea. Us lads have this show at a big hall tonight around eight, and I could figure something out so you could go tonight. You just have to bring money for a ticket, find your most dashing outfit and trust me." he concludes and I twist my head to come upon his waiting look with his nervous eyebrows slightly squished together.

"What do you say?" he asks with that charming smile of his and those begging eyes no girl could say no to.

"Anything that will get me out of the house has my approval." I answer with it not being too bashful and a smile appears on his pointed lips.

"Gear. Alright, it's around four-thirty right now and I'm going to need some time, so I should be heading back. Would you like me to walk you home?" he comments.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I reply nervously without much to my response as I'm trying to process all of this and I now think about tonight. My wardrobe is so bland, what am I going to wear?

He nods with a grin as we stand up and I tell him where I live and he said that he knows where it is and soon enough we were around the corner from my least favorite place on this green earth; my house. At least I won't have to be here long, like Paul seems to suggest with the whole concert thing. I wonder what tonight will bring.

If only I knew at that moment what memories, surprises, smiles and fun times of my life it would bring I would be so much more excited. This night was about to become one of the best in my life, and I had no idea what Paul had in store for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul walked me to my house and he left with a goodbye before walking off and leaving me to endure the next few boring hours with my parents that I'm sure will be far from pleasurable.

"Jamie, who was that boy you were with just now?" my balding father enters my small bedroom to ask me as I sit at my desk with my homework before me.

"He was just a friend, dad." I reply, hoping that I can get him to go away and leave me be for once.

"He looked older. Where'd you meet him?"

"I bumped into him at the music store and we just talked about music, okay?" I respond after be pries at me for information.

"You watch your tone with me, young lady." he states sternly with his finger pointed at me before he leaves my room and I exhale a sigh.

I get up from the chair to shut my door that the jerk had left open when he barged into my bedroom that I prefer to be left alone in. I even have one of those signs on my door and mine reads 'Enter at your own risk', but my bloody parents act as if they don't see the dang thing. I sit back at my desk and I sigh and cover my face with hands. At least I can get away from these two for one night, even though I have no idea what's going to happen or what this apparent idea of Paul's is. I'm still having a hard time believing that I played bass with him, again, and went out for fish and chips with him and now I get to see him and the other three in concert. It's like a dream come true for a girl like me who never gets anything that she wants in life. I sigh and let my hands fall from my unsmiling face and I pick up the pencil sitting next to my open notebook and I decide to get this homework for English and Maths done so I won't have to worry about it for the rest of this weekend that I assume will be boring like all of the others are always like.

I heard one of my parents, probably my mum, making dinner in the kitchen close to my bedroom but they never tell me if it's ready and they always make things for dinner that I don't like. They know I don't like 'em, that's probably why they make those particular things. So, I stayed in my room for the next hour and a half working on problems, and writing a stupid essay.

"Is that all you do, homework? Don't you ever put a record on and go to lay on your bed and listen to it with your eyes closed? That's what I always fancied after a long day at school." a voice says from behind me and I turn around in my seat to find Paul who I had seen not even two hours earlier standing in the same outfit from earlier, except for his sharp jacket, to be standing next to my bed that has purple sheets on it. My favorite color.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I joke and he doesn't get the hint that I'm playing with him and bites his lip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, love. I noticed that it was open and I didn't think your parents would react all too well to finding me at that front door asking to kidnap their daughter for the night." he explains with a regretful look and my eyebrows fall.

"Paul, I'm just joking.. Wait, what about kidnapping me for the night?" I ask with a confused look and he begins to grin.

"Where's your nice change of clothes that I was talking about earlier? You gotta look good when going to a Beatles concert, love." he completely ignores my question while his smooth voice talks and I close my book and push my homework away.

"It's laid out on my bed, smarty," I tell him and he glances behind himself to see it and he makes a 'not bad' look and then glances over to me. "Do you reckon your parents will notice that you'll be gone for a couple of hours?"

"No, they don't notice that i'm here anyways, so they won't notice that I'm gone." I reply and he nods with a sad look and I stand up from my chair and walk over to my bed to pick up my outfit of the black pants and fuschia shirt. It's the best I got.

"I erm got you this while I was gone." he states and I turn my head to see him holding a pink bag that I didn't see him holding a minute before.

"You got me something? No, I can't accept a gift from you. It's very nice of you and thank you, but I can't." I object and he looks almost hurt at me saying that, but still holds out the bag for me.

"I want you to have it, Jaims," he insists with this sudden nickname for me as his extended arm still holds the bag out for me. "I bought it just for you."

I give in by taking it from him and I remove the white tissue paper on top to find a maroon dress sitting in my hands and I look back up to his eyes that wait on me.

"Go try it on. I wanna see how it looks on you." he suggests and I nod my head and turn for the door and then I look back to him before I step out.

"No snooping, or blowing it that you're in my room, yeah?" I tell him sternly.

"Yes, m'am." he replies with a grin about to bust out on his lips and I roll my eyes before leaving my room and shutting the door and then going down the hall to step into the loo while I hear the chatter of my selfish parents.

I turn around to look in the long mirror hung on the back of the bathroom door to see how my thin figure looks in this dark red dress that is short sleeved and goes to my knees. I smile to myself and flick my short brunette hair over my shoulder and then I smooth down the dress that has this round collar below the swooping neck and it buttons up halfway. I must admit that I love it. I shut off the light and walk across the wooden floor back to my room to open the door and find Paul laying on my bed with my notebook in his hands.

"What are you doing?" I ask him and he sits up and looks to me with an embarrassed.

"Uh, I saw this sitting there and I figured that you wouldn't mind if I took a look at it. You're a brilliant writer, but I bet you already know that." he stumbles over his words and he closes the notebook and sets it back on my oak desk after getting back onto his feet and then his eyes float back over to me.

"Wow. You, you look smashing, love. That looks even better than I thought it would on you." he compliments me as his eyes run up and down me while I feel a bit flushed and then his eyes return to mine and he smiles at me which makes me blush some more, as if my cheeks aren't red enough as it is.

"Thanks for the nice gift. I've never been much of one to receive gifts." I thank him and he plops onto my bed again and picks up my stuffed bear that I curse myself in my head for not tossing in my closet. An eighteen-going-on-nineteen year old girl's bedroom shouldn't consist of a teddy bear sitting on her bed.

"You're welcome, darling. I'm sorry that you don't get many presents, but maybe I can change that," he pauses to grin at me before continuing. "Now, where's your bass? It must be around here somewhere, but I haven't caught a sight of it."

I wander over to my dresser that has a rectangular mirror above it and I grab my necklace and earrings that I put on.

"Oh, it's in my closet tucked away in it's case." I answer and I hear the springs of my mattress as he hops off.

"Now, why would it be in there? It should be out on a stand so if you get some sudden inspiration you have it in within reach to rock out a tune on." he questions and I shrug my shoulders while brushing my hair and I put a clip in my hair while I look in the mirror and I see his figure near my closet in the back.

I turn around to see him pulling my beloved bass out from it's black case I have standing up against the side of the closet.

"This is a Harmony H22 Bass!" he exclaims while his eyes run over the varied brown finish and I sit on the edge of my bed.

"Have you heard of that kind before?"

"Heard of it? I sure have! They get a lot of crap for their necks not always being too sturdy, but I love these little jewels. They're great for beginners and someone who can't go up to a Gibson or a Martin, but they're underrated alright. They have a great sound to them and I love that sound of 'em. They're brill'." he comments and I'm surprised at hearing him say that since most people have nothing but bad things to say about the brand of guitars and basses. I love my little bass.

"That's a first I've ever heard somebody say so many nice things about a Harmony." I remark and he carries it over and sits by my side and forms a chord that he strums and he tunes it some before playing a gear bass line. Oh how I wish I could play like him.

After he finishes playing he looks up at me and flashes me a big smile along with him making a goofy face that makes me laugh and smile. I always thought he would be stuck up, arrogant, nothing but a flirt and somebody who would feel too righteous to hang out with some fan. And look at us now.

**AN: Thoughts? I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

I look away from Paul's smiling lips that I never thought would be smiling at me and I distract my eyes by looking at the total of two rings of my hands and I glance to my watch that is nearing to quarter after six .

"It's getting close to six-thirty, you know. Do you reckon we should get going?" I lift my head to look at Paul whose eyes were set on this framed picture on my beside table and he blinks and returns his gaze to me.

"Oh yeah, the concert. Well do you think we should wait until your parents fall asleep or something?"

"No, silly. They don't go to bed until nine most nights and the show starts at seven like you said earlier." I correct him and he nods his head with an embarrassed look showing on his face while his cheeks have turned a mild pink.

"Of course. Good thinking, Jaims." he responds and he leaves my bed with the bass held in his hands to return it to my case sitting open in my closet and he closes my closet before turning around to look at me.

"Shall we make our way out then, miss?" he asks me and my eyes glance to the window his eyes flitted to for a second and I almost snort at how almost cheesy and weird that sounds. Oh I'm just about to sneak out of the window of my bedroom with Paul McCartney behind me.

_What am I doing with my life_, I wonder to myself. Then I remember that I hardly ever take risks, meet new people or have the guts to say something to a person or to try new things.

"Uh, sure." I mumble in reply and he slips out of the window and I slide on my flats and shut off the light before following him out and Paul helps me out by holding onto my waist, awkward alert, as I shimmied out of the open window.

I exhale loudly after landing on my feet and then I pull the window down slowly until it reaches the bottom. Luckily it never locks and this is a good neighborhood so I'm sure nobody will be going into my house from my open window to commit any robberies now.

"So, do your friends fancy listening to the Beatles too?" Paul questions after we had rounded a corner and I found myself feeling more comfortable with the distance I now have between my parents and myself.

"Um, I don't really have any friends." I mutter under my breath as I feel embarrassed to admit that to a person who is so incredibly popular and who I'm sure had dozens of friends in high school.

"You hafta be kidding me, Jaims! Now why wouldn't a lovely lass like you have friends?" he questions in seemingly disbelief while we walk beside each other on the empty sidewalk lined by green grass and black street lamps.

"I dunno. People think I'm weird and I keep to myself a lot."

"Yeah, I remember you saying that earlier," he pauses to look at me before we cross the street and I break the gaze and look across the street because I feel kind of uncomfortable being under his gaze. "But why would they consider you to be weird? I certainly don't think you're weird. Not in the least."

"That's what I've been wondering myself." I respond as our feet shuffle to cross the street while I fiddle with the hem of this brilliant dress that I feel so pretty in. That's a new one, me feeling somewhat pretty.

"Hey, don't be hard on yourself, love. It's the kids at your school's loss not being friends with you. They don't have any idea what a fab girl they're missing out on. Honestly." he catches me off guard with this nice compliment of his while I slip the rings off my fingers just to replace them and we share brief smiles before we hit the busy traffic.

"You're-." I'm cut off by the loud honking of a car that drowns out my voice and I notice that we're about to cross another street and Paul snatches up my hand to pull me along with him. I was going to tell him that he's so nice or maybe even I was going to use the choice of word sweet since it does fit him.

We get to the other side and he didn't seem to have heard the beginning of my sentence that was lost and his warm hand slips out from mine and he looks back over his shoulder and uses his hand to tell me to come on as we walk up to this string of flats that I've only passed by in the car or when I was on a walk over here.

"Paul, uh where are we going?" I ask him. We now approach the steps and he doesn't bother to knock on the door, but instead walks right in.

"Welcome to my place, love. If it's okay with you we're just going to veg out here until I'm needed at the hall for rehearsal before the show." he explains while I'm confused and I kick off my shoes and follow him through the living room, which is right there as you walk in, into the kitchen.

"Oh, crap! I forgot to grab money to buy a ticket for the show. I'm sorry, maybe could I just walk back to grab it quick?" I remember suddenly and he turns around to look at me and then smiles.

"Jaims, don't worry about forgetting the money or going to pick it up. It's fine and I can always be a mate and pay for you if it comes to it." he makes me feel better by saying that, but then I grow confused at hearing the last part. Did I hear him right?

"What do you mean by 'if it comes to it'? Anybody who wants to sit in the audience needs a ticket, which costs money." I query and he flashes me his bright smile and then winks at me.

"Like I said; don't worry about it, love. Tonight will work itself out, all by itself." he continues to confuse me more and more with the words he speaks and I shake my head lightly to myself before I wander over to sit at the circle of a kitchen table sat over by the windows that have drapes over them.

"Alright, Paul. If you say so then." I mumble with a sigh and he sticks his hands in his pockets and lays his eyes on me while grinning. It makes me feel as if he knows something that I don't, and boy, does he.

Later I would find out that he definitely does, and just what those things are.

"You know, I have this feeling that you don't trust me. It's not just a feeling, it's true, isn't it?" he asks and my dark brows smush together because of confusion.

"Well, I don't want to sound mean or to offend you, but I hardly know you."

"But we've played bass together before and we've practically spent the afternoon together, dear." he appears to disagree, but he isn't getting angry or anything.

"Paul, come on." I reply and he sighs.

"Jaims, come on." he mocks me in a high pitched voice and I scoff at him, and he giggles in response to my scoffing.

"Gosh, you're great for a laugh, love." he comments with an amused grin and I roll my eyes at him and I make it obvious before laying my head on my arms. I sure do wish I knew what this day and my life is turning into.

What I mean by that is that I played bass with a Beatle for the second time today, and then we had lunch together and I've told him things I've never told a stranger or let alone an old friend of mine. Then he snuck into my room through my window and he's so friendly and not to mention easy going and hilarious. Now I'm sitting at the table in the kitchen of his flat. How is this all happening? More importantly, why? Nothing interesting ever happens to little old me, and I surely have never met a famous person or especially my hero who is becoming a fast friend of mine. Oh, life, you are so confusing to me sometimes. Why can't you just make some sense for once, huh?

**AN: What are your thoughts? Are you liking it or not? I hope that you are!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you gone crazy on me yet?" Paul interrupts my thinking and I smile to myself as my face is still hidden in my arms.

"Yes. Don't you think so?"

"You crazy? No, no no. Never." even though I can't see him while he speaks I can hear the lying in his voice and he soon laughs.

I raise my head to look at his amused expression and I scoff at him while he doesn't make any effort to try and stop laughing.

"Hey!" I exclaim and he clears his throat after finishing up with his laughing and I fake groan and get up from the table to walk to the front door where I put on my shoes.

"What, where are you going? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, love. I was just poking fun at you and trying to make you laugh or smile. Come on, don't leave now. Please." he follows right after me and I look him dead in the eyes to see his regretful pair as they look into mine while he's no longer laughing or grinning. Now I grin and I watch him grow puzzled.

"I was pulling a joke on you! Ha! How great does it feel now?," I pause to take in his surprised look and he shakes his head with a little smirk. "I wasn't going to leave in the first place. I'm just pulling your leg." I conclude and I step out of my shoes and I jab at his chest as I walk back into the kitchen to sit on the table.

"You know, I thought that just maybe you would be a trickster and look at you! Indeed, you're one. I knew it from the second I met you." he claims and I just laugh at his words. I haven't laughed like this in such a long time, it feels so great.

"Yeah right, you liar!"

"Me a liar? No, never." he shakes his head while commenting and then we both burst into laughs and we die down after a minute and then I think about the show again.

I sigh and look around the small kitchen that doesn't have a whole lot of space, but still fits in a stove, a refrigerator, a counter, a pantry and I'm sure other things that aren't all that visible to me as of now.

"Do you fancy any sports?"

"Sports?" I question and he nods.

"Yeah. Do you ever go to any football games or watch matches on the telly?" he questions while leaning against the counter.

"I love baseball, and my dad used to bring me to a game almost every month, but I haven't been to one for a good five years now." I answer his question as his attention seems to be focused on me.

"Ah, you do? That's gear," he pauses to rub his bottom lip with his thumb. "But why did you stop going to them with your father?"

I shrug my shoulders and he gives me this look like 'you can tell me you know and what would be the hurt in telling me?'. I sigh and part my lips to answer him.

"I found out from my aunt Maggie who I'm really close to, that my dad used to go visit the pub a lot before I was born and then he laid off the pints for awhile until I was eight when the games stopped and the drinking started again. Now there's alway a case of beer in the refrigerator, and another in the garage, and sometimes he gets really drunk. He's uh, not a nice drunk by any means.." I trail off as I stare at my nails painted a dark red that I pick at to avoid his eyes that I'm afraid will be judging and then I look at his soft gaze after getting a thought.

"You know, why am I even telling you this? I don't even know you, and for all I know this could all be too good be true. Why am I bloody here anyways?" I address him and his brow drops a little at registering my bold words that I'm surprised flew out from my mouth like they did.

"Where'd that come from?," he pauses for a reason I don't know of and I shake my head and stand up and move my feet to leave, but he blocks the doorway. "Okay, we don't know each other, so tell me about yourself then and I'll tell you about me. It's as easy as that, Jaims. Maybe you'll feel more comfortable then. Just don't leave, please don't." he concludes as his arm is placed on the edge of the doorway, blocking my path of escape. I nod my head slowly as I feel stupid for trying to pull that one and I go to sit back at the table.

"I know that we already tried this earlier and we didn't get too far without drawing a blank, but I'm giving it a try I guess," he stops as my eyes float up from the wood table to his and he clears his throat before going on. "My real name is James, but everybody calls me Paul, and you're welcome to call me what you like. Uh, I grew up in Liverpool which is a city on the docks where boats with new shipments and that kind of thing come in. I have a brother a couple years younger than be by the name of Michael, who is a photographer. I uh lost my mum at fourteen from cancer, and then shortly after I met John and I joined his band. I suppose the rest is history then." he concludes with a sigh desperate for fresh air after he had just spoken all of that and he licks his lips and I get the cue to tell my story. Oh boy.

"Well, my name isn't short for anything, which is weird because most people think that it would be. So, just to clarify that it isn't. It's just Jamie," I pause to smile and take in Paul's grin that he tries to hold back, but he's doing an awful job of it. "I'm an only child, and I've lived in London all my life. I savor sleep. I like to read books and listen to music when my homework load allows it. I'm really excited to graduate at the end of this month and I dunno what else to say.." I trail of with a soft laugh and I hear Paul chuckle too and I exhale a sigh randomly and then my eyes trail back to him.

"You know, I never caught your last name. What is it?"

"Jakobs, with a a K." I respond and I wait for the giddy smile or cheeky comment, and of course both of them come soon after.

"Jamie Jakobs. That means I get to call you J.J!" he exclaims what I knew had to be coming and I shake my head 'no'.

"There is no way in hell you are calling me that!" I object with mostly fake anger hinting in my voice and his thin, black eyebrows raise while he smirks.

"Oh, is that so, Ms. Toughy?" he teases and I nod my head while he appears to be far past amused.

"Isn't there a show of yours that we're supposed to be going to right around this time?"

"Oh yeah, good thinking, love. I reckon we should head off then to make it uh on time." he seems to stumble over his words only a little bit and he grabs his jacket I remember him wearing earlier from an empty chair sitting at the table and he sticks his tongue out at me as I walk out ahead of him.

"You're a dork." I tell him with a little smile that he can't see since he's behind me and we now face each other as we get on our shoes.

"No, you're the one who's a dork, Jaims. I mean J.J." he replies and I scoff before he laughs and opens the door open for me. Oh, what is this day turning into?

I was only about to find out, and I was not expecting any of it. At all.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

I step out onto the cement steps and down the small flight to the sidewalk and I shake my head while tsk tsking.

"Oh, Paul."

"Oh, Jaims. What am I going to do with you, love?" he responds as he fixes the flat collar on his jacket and he now stands at my side with his dark shades on again and I smile at him while we look at each other.

"You're just going to have to deal with me."

"Unfortunately, I think you're right." he agrees and I playfully punch him in the arm and he chuckles and waves his hand to follow me after he started to walk.

"Would you please stop walking so fast?" I call after him as I'm a few steps behind the fast walker and he looks over his shoulder at me.

"Then walk faster, you slow poke!" he replies and I groan loudly while I try to catch up to him and he stops for me and I sigh when I get up to him and he winks at me before we resume our walking, now side by side.

He keeps an eye on me as I keep up to him and we cross a small intersection with the traffic waits for our legs to get to the other side and onto the sidewalk.

"I'm going to get lost in all of this bloody traffic and with you walking so damn fast, you know!" I tell him in frustration and he stops and turns to me with a grin.

"Hello, Ms. Potty Mouth," he pokes fun at me and I sigh with no smile and he nods and extends his right arm that I'm confused by. "You're supposed to link your arm with mine so I don't lose you in this big town, you know."

I nod my head with a relieved smile and I link my left arm with his right arm that is deposited in his pant's pocket and we get back to walking.

"Why didn't we take a bus or drive?" I ask after a minute and he rears me around the corner.

"I enjoy a nice walk sometimes, don't you?" he responds with his eyes on me and I agree with him.

I huff a few minutes later of getting tired of this busy walking and now the temperature has dropped some and I find my arms to have little goosebumps covering them. Paul shows us around another turn and then I hear the loud voice of the announcer and the roaring crowd coming from the stadium and my eyebrows fall.

"Annnd the ball is out of the park! That's a home run for.." the team's name gets drowned out by the honking of cars and then we walk up to the entrance to the stadium, quite to my surprise.

"Paul, what about the show?" I ask as we now approach the person who sells the tickets and he winks at me and puts a finger to his lips before he pulls out his wallet.

"Two tickets, please." he states and he places the bill, however small or big it is since I didn't catch a good glimpse of it, in the employees hand and then takes our tickets from their extended hand.

"It's looking to be in favor for the home team as of right now, since they're ahead by now. I hope you lot enjoy it." the cashier tells us and we both smile at him before entering and then I turn to Paul.

"What's going on?" I query as we continue to walk and we soon enter a gate and find a pair of plastic, blue seats to sit in with a few seats separating us from the other people watching the big game that a lot of Brits seem to be a big fan of.

"Watching a baseball game, what'd yah think?" Paul replies after he had handed my ticket and we both stuffed them away and I let go of his arm.

"We're going to miss your show... Wait I'm missing something here, aren't I?" I stop myself in the middle of my sentence and the man sitting next to me still with those sunglasses over his light eyes nods with a smirk grazing his lips.

"You've only figured it out now, love?"

"Hey!" I object and he giggles and pats my hand affectionately to make up for the comment and I shake my head with a sigh and sit back in the chair. I haven't been to this familiar place for years and it feels so good to be here, it's like I'm back home.

"They have popcorn and those kind of foods here, right? I'm starving. How about you, are you too, dear?" he comments as the inning has ended and the teams switch sides and I nod my head and I get up from my chair and he follows after me.

I lead him over to the concessions where there is a counter with employees behind waiting on the few customers in line and I notice that Paul's eyes find the menu behind the counter.

"Did you have din before I came over?" he questions and I shake my head which he seems surprised at.

"What, why didn't you?"

"I usually make something for myself when I get hungry and I eat it alone in my room." I respond and he shoots me a warm smile that I return.

I glance to the menu and I inhale the familiar smell of buttery popcorn and hot dogs and I hear the sounds of bottles of soda being opened and the hustle of voices.

"Uh, I'll have a large Coke, a bag of popcorn and a box of those crackerjacks, for the two of us." Paul orders while I stand next to him looking around at people waking in and out from the game to use the loo, cure their sudden fever of munchies or to buy some memorabilia from the stand across the hall where a man sells t shirts, pins, baseballs and pictures of the home team.

"Love, are you comin'?" Paul brings me out from my thoughts and I turn to see him holding a bag of popcorn, the soda and a box of crackerjacks. I nod and take the bag of popcorn from him to ease his full arms and we return to our seats.

My eyes and attention were focused on the scene playing out in front of me, literally, of the two teams playing and the opposing team's fans cheer when a player of their hits a single and brings in the player on third base who scores, when Paul spoke to me. Nice RBI, "I'm sorry for lying to you about there being a show, love, when there isn't one. It's my day off actually. Anyways I didn't mean to, but I wanted it to be a surprise and all, you know?" he apologizes and I groan at them scoring and I look to him and nod my head slowly. Although I've basically forgiven him, I admit that I don't like it when people lie, but oh well.

I had a blast with Paul for the rest of the game, even though he was kind of confused at how the game works. While we shared all of the food and the one soft drink, awkward alert, I explained to him who are the good players, who are the lousy players and what just happened when he was confused why people were cheering or booing. I would describe to him what a single, double and a triple is since he knows what a home run is quite well and after it all made more sense to him he got more into cheering, and then we left after the home team had ended the ninth inning with a victory.

"I gotta be honest, I never pegged you for the kind of girl who is mad about baseball." Paul remarks as we walk on the sidewalk away from the now mostly dead stadium back to I assume his place or to mine, I'm not really sure, and we both toss the remnants of our makeshift dinner that I thanked him for buying earlier.

"I guess you learned something new today, huh?" I reply as my arm is looped with his again and I stay a bit closer to his since its dark now. You never know just what you should expect on the streets of London when it's dark and nine o'clock.

"You're right about that. I've learned a lot today, about you, and I also met a new friend. A real lovely girl who's fun, pretty, nice and who is a real mate." he comments and I give him a small smile with my blushing cheeks and then I look away and it disappears. No matter if you like like a guy, I mean that you have a crush on them, I don't think it's really what you wanna hear when a guy says that you're a mate, or a friend.

As for if I have feelings for Paul or not, that will maybe or maybe not come later. You'll just have to see and live through the suspense. Don't you love waiting? Yeah, so do I. Not.

Paul pulls us to around the corner and I follow him up to his flat where I see a light to be on through the windows and I suddenly wonder why that would be. Hmm.

**AN: Thoughts? I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Paul opens the door and I hear a mix of voices that are definitely male and then a roar of laughter and I stay behind Paul, since I'm hesitant.

"Macca, is that you?" a voice calls from the kitchen and my jaw drops at hearing it. Am I hearing correctly or is my mind making up things?

"Of course it's me. Who else would be coming into my own house? Well except for you lot. You know, I could file for all of you breaking and entering." Paul replies and then the amused laughter is what rings in my ears. Paul looks to me and he must of seen the nervous expression on my face as I stand there still with my ratty shoes on.

"Oh, like you would ever get your best mates into trouble like that. We need to eat, you know, and somehow you're the only one who has decent food and enough of it!" the same voice calls back and Paul waves me to come on and I shake my head 'no'.

"Aren't you going to come in here, Paul? We all thought we'd head over to your place for a beer and bring our guitars like you said earlier on the phone when you rang us to meet at this time. Wait, why did you want us here again with our guitars?" a thick Scouse accent adds into the conversation while Paul tries to get me to follow him into the kitchen where they can't see us from where we're standing.

"Jaims, it's alright, come on." he encourages and I don't let my feet budge because of the insane nerves running wild through my body.

"I almost had a bloody heart attack the other day when I met you, and it was only one of you! I'm shy, shy, shy, nothing but that, and they're just going to think I'm a freak if I go in there and don't say anything because I'm too nervous to speak to them," I whisper and then pause to take in a slightly shaky breath. "Maybe I should just go. Thanks for today, it was fantastic and-."

"No, you're not leaving just yet. There's no way in hell I'm letting you escape from my eyes when the night isn't over yet. It's fine, love, I promise. All you hafta do is tell yourself that they're normal blokes too. Just like myself and jump into the conversation. I already told them about you and they came here knowing that they were gonna meet a friend of mine." he insists that things are going to be okay while I swell with fear and nerves. I shake my head with a sad look and he huffs and glances to the kitchen.

"Are you coming in here or what?" a voice I know to be John's yells to us.

"Give us a minute." Paul responds and he takes my hand and leads me outside and I sit on the step and lean against the black railing made out of metal as the cold air helps with my sudden warmth I feel.

I sigh and rest my forehead on my arms that sit on my knees while I hear the loud engines of cars pass by on the road, the shutting of doors and far away voices and then the one I've been hearing so often on this crazy Friday.

"They're not going to think you're a freak, Jaims." he seems to insist and I uncover my head to see him sitting beside me on the middle of the step while I'm on the far right of it.

"Yeah right. Most people think I am, and also I'm just some random fan they're meeting for the first time. They'll think I'm a nut, Paul." I reply and I lean my head on the cool metal of the winding railing.

"I don't think you're a freak or a nut. I just think you're Jamie." he comments softly and I cock my head to look at him and he flits his eyes over to me and doesn't smile or say anything else.

I flash him a thankful smile for saying that, something that I never would of dreamed he would say of me.

"Love, I've gotten the feeling from you that you don't care what people think about you, with the little spunk you have to you. Since you have that, then why do you care what those three think about you?" he asks and I shake my head. He doesn't get it.

I sigh and look out at the wide street before facing his eyes, "Because you lads are my favorite band of all time, and you always want to impress people you look up to."

"You see as role models?" he queries with a surprised look.

"Of course. I have almost all of your albums and I have a picture of you lads on the wall that I got from this magazine, if you didn't notice it earlier." I respond quietly and then he scoots over to me and tosses his arm around my shoulder and I glance up at him with a confused look because of his sudden gesture. He grins.

"They're not going to think you're some insane fan. John already asked if you were and I said that you're the most calm girl I've ever met." Paul comments as his eyes are set on me, with those unsmiling lips of his moving with each word that he utters out loud to me.

"Okay." I decide and he smiles and helps me up off of the steps by grabbing my hands and we walk into the kitchen and I get properly introduced to the other three members of the incredibly famous and of course popular band the Beatles. I honestly feel as if I'm dreaming, like how is this happening right now?

I forgot how and why this is happening to me; some small town girl with nothing to brag about or no nice clothes to flaunt around the town and most certainly no boyfriend to get all cutesy with like everybody else at my high school is with their own guy. Like Paul said they did bring their guitars and since Ringo can't exactly bring his drum set anywhere he'd like without going to a lot of trouble, he just grabbed a big pan from Paul's cooking ware to use as a makeshift bongo, I guess you could say. Before I knew it I wasn't so scared to embarrass myself in front of the others and I joined the conversation like Paul mentioned earlier, and I realized that it was going better than I thought it would.

"I know I said that you were going to attend a Beatles concert tonight, and actually I didn't exactly tell you a fib. You're not going to be apart of those huge crowds full of screaming girls, I'm sorry that you have to miss out on that, but instead you're going to get to see us live in uh better circumstances," he pauses and I look at him with a questioning look as we stand in his kitchen to get something to drink, because I'm very confused about what he's talking about, and then he continues. "In my own living room, so come on." he finishes and then the pieces come together and before I had time to either say something else or object he takes my hand and pulls me back into the living room where the others sit.

He stops me at the empty chair and tells me to sit there with a smile and I think what is a nervous laugh escapes from between his lips after he speaks, and I obey while he went to pick up his guitar that sits on a stand over next to the small piano he has against the wall under a painting. Paul grabbed his guitar and came over to sit by the others who are ready and they jumped into a acoustic version of my favorite song of theirs; 'I saw her standing there' that I've loved from the moment I saw Paul bobbing his head along to it on the telly when they were on Ed Sullivan. It was getting even later and so the lads decided to return home to their ladies and they left Paul and I here around ten o'clock.

What a night it's turning out to be, and it's still not even over.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

"Paul, how'd you know what you wanted to be when you were older?" I ask the older guy as we sit in his living room with cups of ice cream that we just got from this shop a few blocks away.

"I didn't get some epiphany like some people claim, but I just knew that I was mad about music, and that if I could spend my life doing what I love and get paid for it it'd be perfect. Why d'yah ask?" he replies as he lays on the one couch against the window and which is closet to the door as I'm on the other that is right next to the stairs leading to the second floor and I look at him upside down since my legs are on the top of the couch, he chuckles.

"You look different upside down." he comments and then he moves his long body to do the same and we soon are laughing together. It's so easily to smile and laugh with him.

"Okay, enough of that. The blood is rushing to me head and it doesn't feel all that great." I remark and I turn around and lay down to look up at the ceiling and then over to Paul who looks at me.

"Yah never answered me question, darling."

"Oh yeah, um about that... The thing is that I'm not sure what I want to do as a career and that's bad, isn't it?" I answer him as we both sit up and he grabs his bowl of ice cream to get a spoonful of.

"Why's that bad?" he questions and then eats the smooth ice cream. I grab mine from the little cabinet that holds the lamp and I cut the plastic spoon into the pink and blue cotton candy ice cream. My all time favorite.

"Because I'm a senior who's about to graduate and I'm supposed to go off to university next year."

"Who ever said that you have to go to university next year? Why don't you just take the time off and think about what you want to do until you figure it out?" he suggests and I nod my head at his soft words and I look down to my bare feet as my legs are crossed and then I hear the loud chiming of the clock announcing that it's ten thirty already.

"That's what I've been thinking about kind of." I tell him as he sucks on a spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

"So, you don't have any idea of what you wanna be?"

"Maybe." I respond and then he grins almost mischievously and sits up.

"Ah, are you going to let me in on this secret of yours, or am I going to be left to guess?"

"Hmm, I dunno." I answer with a smirk and he shakes his head with a groan.

"Are you gonna become a famous bass player?"

"Nah, I don't think I'd get far with it." I respond with a frown and his expression changes a lot.

"What?! But you're the best girl bass player I've ever heard in my life and you know more chords and lines than most blokes who play bass do. You could do it if you set your mind to it." he comments and I shrug my shoulders with an unsure look and I glance around the warm room that is so much more homier than my home. I wish I could stay here forever, but I'm going to have to go home some time tonight, right?

"You brought it up, Jaims, you hafta tell me. It's just one of those rules where if you mention it you hafta tell the person. It's just set in stone." he tries to convince me and I laugh softly at his improvised sentence before giving in with a sigh.

"Fine. I want to be a writer."

"I knew it!" he exclaims and I giggle because he never guessed that.

"No, you didn't." I disagree and he shakes his head and insists that he did which got us both grinning, of course.

"What kind of writer? Fiction? Nonfiction? Newspaper articles? Kids books?"

"Fiction; love stories." I confess and he wiggles his eyebrows which widens my smile.

"Oo, romance, eh?" he queries with a cheeky smirk and I don't trust my voice that is shaky with laughter so I nod my head up and down in answer.

"You should go for it and you could always try to get some internship of some sort at a paper around here. Build up a résumé and ring 'em up." he insists.

"Good idea, I think I will."

"You better, because if you don't I'm going to hunt you down and carry you down to the newspaper's office to get you to talk to the manager. I swear." he jokes with the smile hiding on his lips and I shake my head with an amused grin and I glance down to my empty bowl.

I bite my lip and move the rings around my fingers and I hear Paul get up to walk into the kitchen and he returns without his ice cream in his hand and he plops down on the couch next to me and I look up at him sheepishly and I give him a small smile.

"Is something the matter?" he queries in a serious tone and I shrug my shoulders.

"Ah, come on now. I have ears that can listen and a voice that can give advice if it needs to." he insists and he bumps his shoulder into mine purposely and I sigh.

"I don't want to go home. I really don't want to." I reveal and I place the empty bowl on the floor below the couch and I look up at his bold eyes.

"Who said that you're leaving right now?"

"It's almost midnight." I note and he nods and takes a brief look at his watch.

"Yeah, in an hour and twenty six minutes, and plus you don't have a real curfew. You're an adult." he responds and I nod once before looking to my rings that I've had for months.

"Now I understand why you don't fancy your dad all too much, but what ever happened with your mum? If you don't mind answering that for me." he questions and I silently shake my head because of his last sentence.

"She's always gone for her job that has always meant the world to her. She'll be out of town this weekend and at her office until eleven at night doing paperwork," I stop to take a breath while I play with a loose thread on the item of furniture I sit on. "She's always been cold and not affectionate and loving like mothers are supposed to be. She doesn't give hugs, or a kiss before you go to bed, and she never painted my nails when I was little or tried to bond with me. I have tried to become close with her, don't get me wrong, but it was always trial and error and she never put in any effort."

I hear him sigh after I conclude with my sentence and to my complete amazement his hand moves over to mine that is sitting on my leg and he places his hand on top of mine. I look to him and I feel my lips turn up in the slightest because of seeing that warm smile of his while his thumb rubs along my hand and then he speaks, "I'm sorry, Jaims. Parents should never be like that, and it stinks that they're not good to you. I'm sure you already know that, and that me saying that doesn't make it any better." he apologizes for something that isn't his fault.

"Paul, don't apologize. It's not your fault, but thank you. It's nice to tell somebody why I don't get along with my parents, other than them assuming that I'm stuck up and not hearing me out on the reasons for me thinking that."

"Anytime, love." he replies as his soft hand still sits on top of mine while we share this strong eye contact that neither of us wants to break, seemingly.

Paul finally broke the stare off and we both smiled and blinked a few times afterwards and then he suggested something, "Do you fancy a game of cards to waste our time with?" I nodded my head in agreement and his hand left mine because he went to find a pack of cards while I moved over to the table sitting next to the other couch.

We played a few hands of kings corner while he accused me of cheating and I caught him taking an extra card which he denied with a little smirk, and boy did we laugh. After we got tired of sitting on the floor looking at those cards he brought out his guitar again and tried to show me chords, but I've never played a guitar, so it didn't go all too smooth with him trying to convert me to an instrument that has six strings instead of four, like I'm used to. He said it went fine, but I think he was just trying to make me feel better.

* * *

I yawn and look back to the telly Paul's eyes are glued to and then I see them blink heavily and next shut and I grin at him having done this a few times in the past five minutes.

"Paul?" I whisper loudly and then I squint at the clock which reads eleven fifty-four.

"Hmm?" he replies and then opens his sleepy eyes to look at me.

"We're both exhausted, so I'm just going to go." I announce and his face tightens up and he sits up to turn off the telly.

"No, I'll walk you home. The dark streets aren't always so friendly, love." he insists and he shoots me a tired smile and we get up to slip our shoes on and he grabs his blazer and we step out into the kind of cold night.

I shiver as soon as the nippy air meets my skin and Paul notices and slips off his jacket even though I protested and he draped it around me and put his arm around me with his hand resting on the middle of my back, awkward alert.

"Today was fab, don't you think?" Paul comments and my eyes follow a passing car for a second until they turn a corner and disappear from my sight.

"Mmhmm, it was the best day I've had in a long time." I admit and his hazel eyes that I have a hard time seeing in this dark flit down to me, even though I'm not all that much shorter than the twenty one year old.

"I hope you're not just saying that."

"I'm not, Paul. I really meant it when I said it, really I did." I assure him and he nods his head a couple of times at me with a flattered smile. He's the reason that so many girls can believe that not all men are complete jerks.

**AN: Thoughts? Thanks so much for the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I think some of you will like this part, but I'm not sure all of you will in a way approve of it and be happy with it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it so feel free to leave a review! Enjoy!**

I exhale a breath and look around at the still buildings where I see darkness and light. I bet most people are in bed right now sleeping or reading a book while some people are on the phone, watching the telly or maybe there's a few in love couples laying beside each other carrying on a conversation while sleep beckons for them and the smile and voice of the other encourages them to continue to ignore the sleep.

"I'm thankful that we met, Jamie." Paul surprises me with his serious comment and I tear my eyes away from the buildings that all look brown or black in this light.

"I could say the same thing, Paul." I reply and we continue to walk as his arm is around me and his thick jacket guarding me from the cold. We round a corner and my gray house comes into view and the smile that has been harboring on my lips all afternoon goes.

"Do yah reckon you'll be alright?" he questions after we stop in front of my window on the first floor and I nod my head up and down, lying to him with the best of my ability to save him any worry. I keep wondering why he would care about me, a small town girl who is just some nobody who blends into the crowd so terribly easily.

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine." I continue to lie to the kind guy while a voice in the back of my head is telling me that I shouldn't be. I'll never see him after this, will I?

_No you have it all wrong_, the voice replies as if I'm having some conversation with it. You're the one who has it all wrong, because I'm going to slip into my house and he's going to walk away and that'll be the last I'll ever see of him, I argue. _You don't know what you're saying. You know that that's a lie, _it responds. I forget about that voice and I glance to Paul who stares at the glowing moon above my house and I glance to his hands that always seem to be sitting in his pockets.

"Thank you so much for today and being so generous. I really mean it," I pause to take in his far away and disinterested look while his eyes somewhat wander. I knew it would come. "Uh goodnight then." I conclude and I let go of his jacket and it slides off my small shoulders that it had swallowed to place in his open hands.

"Goodnight, Jaims." he bids and he lifts his feet to walk away from me and I watch him until he's just a small dot in my vision and then I lift the window and sneak into my warm bedroom. What a simple goodbye with nothing else to it.

I shut the window and I'm careful to not make any noise and I immediately take off the dress that I toss into the bag that sits on my bed and I place it on the shelf in my closet where I put it so I'll forget about it. Just like that he's gone and so are our memories we formed today, together. No more words said between each other except for goodnight. The one word I was dreading to hear all afternoon to come from his pink lips. What else could I expect from our little day together? Nothing, and it hurts more because I didn't tell myself to not get my hopes up, and now I think of the pathetic and unreasonable things I thought would come from this. He's a celebrity after all and I'm a lonely girl in high school who should just appreciate that I got to spend at least ten minutes with him, let alone more than a couple of hours, I think to myself as I pull my hair back into a short ponytail with a hair tie. I open my dresser to take out a pair of black cloth shorts and I find my favorite oversized flannel that I fasten most of the buttons on before pulling the covers of my bed back while I work on getting over the disappointment I shouldn't of set myself up for like I basically did. I get under the cool covers and I feel around my bed blindly until I feel the soft fur of my teddy bear that I clutch close to my chest before my stomach rumbles loudly. I let go of the furry companion and I open my closed door to venture into the small kitchen and I find the rack of coffee mugs hanging by the stove. I smile to myself as I think of how I love to be in this kitchen when I'm the only one home or late at night when the people I call my parents are asleep. I fill the kettle with water and I find the can of hot chocolate mix while it heats up and I dump in the right number of scoops without having to look at the printed directions on the side of the can. I've made it too many times to count. My parents hate to buy it because they claim it rots your teeth out, so I buy one of the jumbo cans when I'm nearing low, with the money I have from this small and not often job I have at this nearby bookstore that also sells records and other neat things like that; framed pictures, painting supplies, jewelry.

I smile in pleasure at the sweet taste of the drink of liquid chocolate after I had poured the water that isn't too hot to mix with the powder as the mug sits in my hands and I stand up against the counter. I finish off the small mug and I clean up my mess to look like I never had been there making a midnight snack in the first place and I walk back into my bedroom. I hear an odd sound and next comes a noise that both confuses me and scares me. I reach my hand out towards the wall to flip on the light and my eyes fall upon the face I've been thinking about and somehow missing although it was in front of my eyes not even ten minutes ago.

"W-what're you doing here?" I stutter as his figure walks toward me to stop right in front me and I curse myself inside of my head for wearing these pajamas.

"I forgot something, and I've been thinking about doing it all night. I had to come back and do it." Paul answers me and I look at him with an odd expression as our eyes are locked.

"What is it?" I question before he takes a step forward and his hands raises to my cheek.

"This." he responds before closing the distance between us in a kiss that you can definitely say I wasn't expecting in the least and I leave the kiss, my lips leave his full pair.

"Paul."

"Shh, it's alright." he tells me before he places his lips back on mine and we kiss for a moment longer before our lips leave the stick of each other's and my eyes meet his once again.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." he informs me and I'm left with not knowing if I should say anything in response or nod my head.

Did that really just happen; did we just kiss?_ Duh, get with the program_, the voice in my head responds for my thoughts and I smile to myself and I touch my lips where the feeling of his smooth pair still linger. I focus back on his giddy smile and his bright eyes above and he brings me into a hug.

"I wasn't sure if I should come back or not, but I'm very glad that I did." he mumbles while his chin rests on my head and my cheek sits below his shoulder and I grin. This must be some kind of dream, right?

"I am too. I thought I was never going to see you again." the words just seem to spill from my mouth and he moves away to look at me and his hand lingers at my cheek after he had combed a strand of my light brown hair away.

"Why would you think that?"

"What else am I supposed to think?" I reply with a question which is actually kind of contradicting.

"Well, that's now how it's going to be." he states and neither of us asks any other questions or says anything else, but instead he shuts off the light and wanders over to my bed where he lays down beside me.

I got under the covers and ignored my teddy bear now laying behind me as this man who is a face on my wall and a star in my sky is on his side laying on top of the covers for some reason, what a dork. I hear him yawn and as if it's some line I yawn next and we both giggle at that happening as I hear the low murmur of crickets chirping outside my window. Nice job of shutting my window, Paul.

"What were you doing out in the kitchen or wherever you went while I was trying to sneak in through your window?" he asks me as I can hardly make out his baby face.

"I was making myself some hot chocolate." I respond with an incredibly tired yawn ending my sentence and it's left there since we're both tired. I like how we can still casually talk as if we weren't lip locking with each other a minute ago, oh good times.

I yawn and then he yawns and I finish the cycle with me yawning and I feel the bed shift and his hand soon comes over to my arm to sit there. A grin appears on my lips at how my life has seemed to turn around because of today and how I'm happier now than I've been in so long. I drift off to sleep with a smile grazing my lips and his rhymed breathing sounding in my ears.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm sorry about being a tad late with this part. I've been busy wrapping up school... I hope ya like it and thanks for the great reviews, guys! **

* * *

I roll over in bed and I look over to the other side of the bed where he was laying when I fell asleep and where he is still laying, now sound asleep with his pouty lips slightly parted. I can't believe that I've kissed those. Not every Beatles fan can say that now. I smile and turn over and I shut my eyes before I fall back asleep.

* * *

I awake to hearing the singing of birds outside my window and I peel my tired eyes open to see my room to be bright from the late morning sun pouring in from my window. My eyes flit to my left where the bed is empty and the bed sheets and comforter are all wrinkled from his body laying there. I frown before I notice the purple piece of paper laying on my beside table with a pen sitting beside it and I scooch over to pick it up. It reads as so:

**_I'm sorry to leave you, Jaims, but work calls for me and I have to be there or else I'd be getting a good yelling from my manager. Yesterday was wonderful with you, and I look back on it with a smile. Again I'm sorry because I have to travel this weekend for a few shows us lads have to prep us for our big tour that starts soon. I look over to you as I write this as you sleep peacefully and I hate to leave, but I must. I wish I could give you a date and time for when I'll see you next, but with my crazy schedule I can't do that. I'm sorry for that too. I'll see you soon, and I really mean it._**

**_Paul _**

**_xxxxxxx_**

I don't know whether to smile or frown after reading it and I set it back where I had found it and I snuggle back into my cozy bed so I can wake up. I pick up my bear from the floor where it must have fallen and I bring him to my chest to hold while I think about just what this Saturday of mine will bring. I was so focused in the moment as I was with Paul yesterday that I didn't stop to think about how I'm going to spend my boring weekend. For the record, I ended up spending it with a trip to the library on Saturday where I stayed until they closed around six that night and then I went to visit my Aunt who lives a couple of streets over. I spoke to her and I told her that I made a new friend, but don't worry I didn't give her a name. Then on Sunday I sat in the lawn chair outside with my favorite sunglasses on and my pile of books at my side that I finished and planned to return soon.

I thought about him the whole weekend; when I'll see him next, where he is right now, if he's enjoying himself.

I went to school the next day and I endured the busy halls and the piles of people I hate to be around and I lived through the boring lectures the best I could. The sound of his voice and his bright smile would appear in my mind while I was silently working on my writing in English or reading another one of my books in my bedroom while waiting for him to come in through my window like I kept thinking of oddly.

* * *

It's a Thursday and I had just walked up to my house from walking home from school in my usual outfit of a skirt and high neck shirt. I walk in the front door and I notice that my mum probably had to go back to work after having her lunch break at home like she most days does. I leave my bag by the door with my shoes and sweater and I enter the kitchen and a flash of purple on the kitchen table catches my eye. I stop in front of the small, but tall vase holding the one purple daisy and I notice the card taped to the vase has my name written on the front. How odd, I never get flowers. I remove it and take a seat at the table and I look at the thick piece of paper that reads:

**_Thinking of you, and missing that smile of yours. xo_**

I grin as I place it back in the mini envelope after noticing Paul's name noted at the bottom and I carry it into my bedroom where I place it on the table next to my bed where it will get the most light from my window. Just getting that flower and reading his little note made my day a whole lot brighter than it was looking to be beforehand.

* * *

I finished up my second to last week of school until I take my final exams and graduate from school the end of next week, and since the sun is making a rare appearance out in front of the clouds today I decide to sit outside with a book after I finished studying for my upcoming tests. I flip the page and move my legs that are crossed at my ankles as I sit in a navy blue skirt and a short sleeve shirt with the sun coming down on my pale legs. I push my shades farther up my small nose to cover my round eyes and I lick my average sized lips as my eyes move back and forth.

"You know, those hydrangeas over there are looking like they could use a drink or two of water. I recommend you water the bunch before the dry up on yah." a voice brings me out of the imaginary land I was reading about and I lift my eyes to see his familiar smiling face standing on the grass only five feet away from me and I resist to charge him. I've missed him, alright.

"Oh, do you think so?," I pause to look from the perky plants to his smiling lips. "I've never had a green thumb really, so I'd probably kill 'em if I did anything to them." I comment and I hear him chuckle lightly.

"Then maybe it's a good thing we get a lot of rain around here." he remarks softly and I close my book and we meet in the middle in a hug and I feel him kiss my hair as we stand in the grass in my small backyard.

"I apologize for it being a week, but I've been in the studio all week, and I though that I'd get some time Sunday night but we got back from the show late. I was thinking about stopping over to sneak in through your window, but I didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep." he explains to me in a way and I lift my head to look into his kind eyes.

"I wouldn't of minded."

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't of, but you're still in school and I can't be a bad influence on you now." he remarks and I smile before he gives me a whisper of a kiss and then a small peck with more passion.

"You better hope neither of my parents pull up from work one of these minutes." I tease him and he fakes a scared look.

"Oh, yeah you're right. When do they get home?"

"Around five kind of, most nights, but it's Friday so my mum will probably be working late." I mumble in reply and he nods and sends me a goofy face which sends me into a laugh and I rest my head on his chest as he hums a song.

Are things moving too fast for us, I think. _When will you ever get this chance again and what about love at first sight and taking risks like you've been trying to get yourself to be doing more,_ the voice in my head shoots back.

"I've missed you." I confess to him and I raise my head to have my light eyes meet his hazel pair.

"And I have missed you." he responds and then he pulls me over to the lawn chair and he sits me on his knees as he picks up the book I was reading.

"You do like to read, don't you?" he asks and I nod while my eyes run over his flawless face.

"I sure do. I spent my whole Sunday doing just that."

"Oho. I've scored a smart girl here, haven't I?" he comments and I smile with blushing cheeks as I sit under his eyes and he kisses me cheek which makes my cheeks grow more red as if my face isn't pink enough already.

Now my thoughts can be put to ease with him being here, and I'm thankful for that.


	13. Chapter 13

He flips the book over to read the summary on the back as I look over him and then to the blooming trees full of chirping birds and scurrying squirrels. He makes a 'not bad' look after he must of finished reading it, and he flashes me a smile after his eyes return to me and he loops his arms around my waist. I sigh since this is still new to me with him, whatever we have with the kissing and hugging and sudden change from friendship to a relationship. I'm not complaining though because after all I do have those kind of feelings for Paul, there's your answer from earlier. I mean who wouldn't like this baby face, that toothy grin, that laugh, how kind he is, his goofy side, how caring he is and just about any other thing about him? I smile back and his hand takes mine and I took to our joined fingers as his thumb runs itself along my hand and I work on trying to get used to this thing we have together. I don't even know what you'd call it really.

"So, I wanted to ask you if you have any plans next Friday." he states while we both stare downward at our hands while his other hand sits on my legs.

"Well there's this dance at the school..." I trail off and he raises his eyebrows slightly at hearing my words.

"A dance on the last day of school?"

"Mmhmm, it's only for the seniors and that's actually the name of it; the last dance. I know, how cheesy." I comment after his eyebrows dip and we both grin.

"Oh, no lads have asked you, have they? I'm not gonna let any blokes steal my girl from me." he questions and he smiles warmly at me which makes me blush and gives me butterflies in my stomach. He is such a sweetheart.

"No, why would any guys ask me?"

He frowns at me with his lips showing how pouty they are before he replies, "I think the question is why wouldn't any guys ask you, love. You're smart, you're funny, you're pretty and a joy to be around. Any bloke would be lucky to have your company for a night."

I smile at him with my cheeks probably growing red for the third time in the last five minutes that he's been here and then he licks his lips before speaking again.

"I'm sorry that I can't take you to it, because of who I am, but I'll make it up to you." he insists and I shake my head at his sentence.

"Paul, you don't have to. It's fine. You don't need to worry about it." I tell him, but he doesn't look convinced by my words.

"I knew you were going to say that, darling, but I have the night off after I finish some recording during the day, so we can arrange something," he pauses to bring his finger to my lips because I was going to object again and he grins briefly. "I want to do it, love. I wouldn't be telling you all this if I didn't. Let me treat you nicely, you deserve it. You deserve to be treated good in life, and I know that your parents don't provide that so, I want to."

"How did I get so lucky with you?" I state since it's the only thing coming to mind for a response and I see his cheeks fill with color.

"Nah, I'm the one who has scored the luck, dear. Well more like the jackpot, actually." he remarks and I shake my head with my cheeks probably resembling a tomato like they always seem to be doing and his fingers untangle themselves from mine to let his hand move to my cheek.

"Come here." he whispers before bringing me in for a kiss that only lasted a short moment, but it still felt as if fireworks were going off while his lips moved with mine.

It's a mutual pulling away and then I take his hand and he snatches up my book and sunglasses while I lead him into the barren house and to my bedroom.

"Ah, I see that you've gotten me flower. What a nice spot it is in." he comments the minute we step into my room and I let go of his hand to place the book and my sunglasses on my dresser next to my bottle of lotion, glass bottle of perfume, and jar full of pencils.

"Mmhmm, I love it. It's my favorite color." I comment as I lay down on my bed and he plops down beside me and pulls me closer to him.

"I thought so since your bed is all purple and so is that pad of paper you have and the pencils you have. I'm happy to hear that you like it, love." he comments and we share smiles before I rest my head on his his arm and I blow out my exhalation.

"How was school?" he asks after a second while I watch him look at the ceiling and around my room as I feel his hand on my back where it sits.

"Boring, like every day."

"Mm." he replies and I shut my eyes and roll over out of his arms and I hear the noise of the bed springs.

"Why'd yah move?" he asks as my back is to him.

"I was uncomfortable, I'm sorry." I reply and I feel weight shift the bed and I cock my head to look behind me to see him walking towards my closet where he gets my bass and walks back to sit on the bed.

I turn over to watch him fiddle with the tuning knobs on the top of the instrument while he keeps playing the strings that I just replaced the other day. He flits his eyes to me and grins before forming a chord that he plays and he plays a little thing while I watch the ways his fingers move across the frets and the four strings.

"I wish I could play like you." I mumble and he stops and looks to me.

"Come on, you're far better than I am."

"No, don't you say that. You're the best bass player there is!" I exclaim and a flattered smile appears on his face and he winks at me.

"I dunno what to say to that, love, except for thanks a bunch." he responds and I watch as he fiddles around on my bass for a little longer and then he returns it to the case and travels around my room looking at the few pictures I have taped on the wall or that are hanging on the wall.

He had made his way over to my desk that just has a few notebooks, my favorite pen, one of those pink erasers, another jar of sharpened pencils, and my pad of purple paper.

"Which one is your writing journal?," he questions and then stops because of my confused expression. "I mean where do you keep these deep, romantic stories of yours that you long to have published one day?"

"Uh, I'm not sure if I should tell you or not."

"Please, Jaims? I just wanna take a little peek at them and see this writing you seem to be so passionate about." he insists and I sigh and tell him which one he is.

He comes over to my bed and sits on the bed with his head resting on the wall my bed is up against and he opens the notebook and then smiles, "Which one is your personal favorite?" he queries and I tell him about this short story I wrote not long ago and to my surprise I let him read it, which is new because nobody has ever read my stories no matter what I think of them.

I went to get us a snack and two bottles of soda from the kitchen while he read it silently and I'm nervous for what he's going to say; if he'll genuinely like it, lie about liking it or say that its just okay. I grab a bag of crisps from the pantry, a fresh bag that I open and carry into my bedroom with the sodas in hand as well and I quietly sit down next to him and I hear him flip the page and the sound of birds that have a nest high up in the tree right outside my window. I tuck my shoulder length hair behind my ear and rub my eye that doesn't have any makeup on it. He closes the notebook and I raise my eyes to see his pair positioned right on me while he smiles or smirks. I can't tell the difference right now, how odd.

"You see this smile here?," he points to his upturned lips and I nod. "This is a proud smile, love, because I loved what I just read. Although it was short I loved the plot, the few characters, the dialogue and the humor you had between them. You really are a fantastic writer, you better know that." he explains while I grin wide with my flattered cheeks and he pecks my cheek.

"You aren't lying to me because you secretly don't like it, right?"

"No, of course not. I honestly did like it, darling. I do think you should be a writer, and you need to get this work of yours out there so people other than me can read it and recognize your talent that you have. You were blessed with the skill to write stories, love. You should share it with the world." he comments while I'm feeling flattered because of his kind words.

"I could always help with that, if you'd like."

"Uh, no thanks, or at least not right now." I answer and he nods, now without any kind of smile grazing his lips and I hand him a soda and we begin to snack on the unhealthy food. What a day.

**AN: Hey, I hope you guys are doing good and thanks for the reviews again! I love to hear from you guys about what you think of these parts! **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey, guys. How are you all doing? I hope you enjoy this new part! Let me know what you think of it, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!**

I look to the window where sun streams into my otherwise fairly light room and where birds and dragonflies fly by and then I look to Paul who holds up his wrist to look at his watch.

"How long can you stay?" I ask after thinking maybe he has to leave, but I really hope he won't have to.

He looks to me like I said something surprising, "I actually have the night off, love. I'm not leaving you anytime soon, no worries." he answers and I breathe a sigh of relief and then he swings his arm to drape around me and I tilt my head to his shoulder to rest there.

I suddenly hear the loud slam of a car door and the front door opening and then footsteps and my thin eyebrows shoot up.

"Jamie?" my dad's voice calls out and my head snaps to Paul who is to my right and we scramble to hide the food under my bed, I don't know why so don't ask, and he slides the window up.

"Hurry!" he urges while I try to gracefully slide out of the window while I wear a skirt is kind of hard, more like a lot.

I land on the grass in my flats and I put the window down and Paul grabs my hand and then I hear the front door swing open.

"Hide!" I tell him and he dashes over to the rose bush at the corner of my house where bees are always hovering over the petals that emit a fragrance that attracts them.

"Jamie?" my dad calls out as he rounds the corner over where I stand and his tired face appears along with his balding head and tall figure.

"Yeah, dad?" I reply while standing there trying to look as if I'm not doing something wrong, like having a boy over when my parents aren't home.

"Oh, what are you doing out here, love? I thought you were inside because I heard something." he asks while standing in his dark pants and button-down shirt with his tie loosened around his neck.

"I was just looking for my ring that I lost in the grass." I reply as my hands are behind my back and I slip off one of my rings to stick in my pocket secretly and he nods with an understanding look.

"Oh, well alright then, dear."

"Dad, do you mind if I go to a friends tonight?" I question and he ends up saying he doesn't before walking off back into the house.

"There better not be bloody poison oak over here, because I'm not immune to that damn stuff." Paul mutters while standing up from his crouched position and he wipes off his hands oddly because there isn't any dirt on them. What a dork.

"Oh stop worrying, there isn't, yah baby." I comment and he raises his eyebrows while walking over to me.

"Oo, is somebody getting snappy now?" he teases and I roll my eyes on purpose.

"You shouldn't do that with your eyes, you know." he advises as we leave my green yard to make our way across the empty street and he laces his hand with mine.

"Why is that, smart guy?"

"Because one of these times they just might stick like that and never go back." he responds and I grin without a response as we still walk and he makes a goofy face when I look to him.

We soon make our way to his flat and we sneak in so nobody will notice the famous Beatle who isn't wearing any shades, but is dressed in his usual attire of a suit and button-down.

* * *

"Don't you ever just go out? It must be terribly boring staying locked up in your house when you're not busy being famous." I remark as I lay on the same couch from that night as I read the back of a book I found in the drawer of the cabinet while he comes down the stairs in dark jeans and a t shirt he tucked in. You should never underestimate how good looking, I mean handsome a man looks in jeans and a t shirt, wow.

"That's the thing, love. Most of my time is spent being a Beatle." he replies while combing his dark mop top back with his pale hand and I for the first time notice, in front of my eyes, the dark hair covering his arms.

"Doesn't it get tiring?"

"Of course it does. Driving from this venue to that one in the same night or having flown a few times in just one week. I sometimes go days without sleep and it's a drag." he replies and he sits on the arm of the couch and I look up at him and I can see the half moon dark spots under his doe eyes.

"But you love it." I answer the sentence for him.

"I sure do, and I wouldn't want to be doing anything else, even if it does get to be overwhelming at times."

"We could always trade places and you could go to school for me if you ever get tired of it." I suggest and an amused grin appears on his pointed lips.

"Ta for the idea, love, but I already did that gig and I wasn't too great at it the first time," he stops because I nod. "I know that you hate it, but one week. You have one week left and then you're done and you can get on with your life."

I forge him a smile and then I let my eyes wander away as I think about what the summer will bring. Most people think of it to bring sun, fun times, getting to see their friends whenever they like and not having to go to bed at ten o'clock, but that's not what I'm thinking about when summer comes to mind. Now that Paul has become a part of my life, which happened so fast I know, I at first thought that maybe I would have one of those ideal summers where you get to spend almost every day with your boyfriend. But I don't even have that title with him, I don't think, and also he keeps mentioning their upcoming tour that the country and basically whole world is raving about with all of the cities they're going to visit around this planet. What time will that leave me with him? None? A few weeks? A few months? A week or two for a few times? Or will I see him at the end of the summer when he's older and so am I, and we're maybe different people?

"Hey, I've been trying to speak to you for a few minutes, but you seem to be off somewhere else. Is something the matter?" Paul's voice penetrates my thoughts and I blink and look back to him as he still sits on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, I'm uh sorry. No, I mean I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. What were you saying?" I reply with my tongue jumbling my words as I speak them and I try to ignore his expression that hints to me he doesn't exactly believe what I'm saying. I sit up and he takes a seat next to me and I stay close to the arm while he is sat in the middle.

"Jaims, are you positive something isn't bothering you?" he pries and I nod my head with a forced smile. _One lie is where one, big, bad thing starts_, the voice in my head tells me and I try my best to ignore the annoying thing.

"I'm positive. Now what's this you were saying earlier?" I ask and then the phone begins to ring in the kitchen. Great.

"Just hold that thought, love. I'll be right back."

He didn't come right back like he said or maybe hoped, because he was in the kitchen talking to somebody on the phone as the time continued to tick by faster and faster seemingly when I stole glances to my watch. I let out a frustrated sigh and I let my head hit the back of the couch and I close my eyes. It's been twenty bloody minutes he's been on that damn phone and every minute feels like five to me as I sit here in boredom occasionally hearing his deep voice speaking to some person I can't see or hear. Who could it be, I wonder. I try to calm myself using those breathing techniques people use, but those were clearly a bust as I still sit here being nothing but calm. I play with my rings to try and pass the time, but it doesn't help and just appears to make the time go by slower and slower. I glance to the clock once again to see it to be nearing twenty to six and then I hear his voice and it isn't muttering goodbye. You could definitely call me an impatient human being.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, I love to read them! I hope you're enjoying this story and let me know what you think of the following part if you wanna! Thanks! **

When I was considering getting up to go somewhere, who knows where because I don't, I finally heard him mumble goodbye and he enters the living room.

"I'm real sorry about that, Jaims. It was about business and you know how those stuck up blokes can go on for hours," he pauses while I don't smile or nod my head in agreement. "Or maybe you don't after all."

I look away from his soft hazel eyes to my dark skirt that comes down to my knees as my legs are again crossed at the ankles.

"It's fine." I mumble in a quiet response while I work on avoiding his eyes and then I look back up to see the remorseful pair.

"I know I just said that I'm sorry, but I'm going to hafta say it again. My manager wants me at his office to go over stuff with him and John that songwriters have to deal with in the music world, and I hate to, but I must."

"It's okay. I just remembered that I forgot to do some homework of mine." I comment with a little white lie and I stand up and walk towards the door like what he just said is nothing when some anger, some sadness, and some disappointment are bubbling up inside of me to make me feel like some hormonal mess.

"Jaims-." he starts before I stop him as I face him while getting my worn out shoes back onto my feet.

"It's fine, Paul. I'm fine and things are fine. You're a busy guy and I guess I don't get that, and maybe I should. I should've been expecting this anyways. What was I thinking when I thought things could maybe resemble normality for us and that we could do things that couples do? I know my way home. Goodnight." I bid him and I turn the knob and skip down those steps into the British air that is beginning to turn cold. I wrap my arms around myself and shuffle my feet quickly to round the corner and another while the feelings well up, even though I keep on trying to stop them.

I feel both relief and tension when I finally come upon my house. I don't walk up to the steps and push open the door like I bet you were expecting me to do, but instead walk around the house into the backyard and I find the ladder secured to the tree. I step up the pieces of wood that the ladder is made up of and after a couple of steps I crawl into the old treehouse I've had since I could remember and where I've found privacy and a place to hide when I've needed it. I push the cloth sheet back over the entrance and I look around in the somewhat small space to see the plastic box I have of books, comics, magazines and the very mini mattress with a blanket and pillow laid on top of it. I find the jumbo box of matches on the small shelf my dad made for me when we first built this thing together when I was six, well he did most of the dirty work, and I strike it to light the few candles sitting on the wooden floor. I sit down on the old mattress with a sigh and I pull the thick quilt over me that I wash every so often, as well as the pillow, but I can't say the same for the mattress because those buggers are hard to wash and dry, I'm telling yah. I look to the little mirror hanging above the shelf and I see the sad face of a woman who is no longer a girl and who just wishes that things could go her way for once. I run my eyes over the image of my thin face, the light eyes that aren't just one color, my thin lips that family has always said I got from my mother, the chestnut colored hair I inherited from my father, and the small nose that belongs to me and only me. I let my eyes close with the thought that maybe I will find some relief as I lay on this kind of soft mattress with at least a roof over my head that my skilled father constructed and nailed together years ago, a few granola bars and a few items of fruit hidden away in here and bottles of things to drink, and then it comes to me. Sleep. Oh sleep.

* * *

I awake to feel the cold air trying to seep in through the fabric of the durable blanket and I sit up and rub my eyes before noticing the candles running low on wax. I glance to my watch to see that it's ten twenty-four on the dot. Then after having escaped those thoughts and feelings I was having earlier before sleep gave me a reason to forget about them, it all comes back to me and sets in. I decide to go sleep in my own bed and room where there's heating and the old food in here probably won't hit the spot as well the food inside my house that my mouth waters at the thought of. I blow out the dwindling candles and I push the curtain aside when I carefully make my way down the steps attached to the steps. I use my flashlight I grabbed from the treehouse to help me walk back to the house and to not trip over any rut or rock like clumsy me has done once or twice or maybe a dozen times. Oddly the beam catches a figure by my window and I smile to myself when the person turns around and I see his confused face.

"Where in the bloody hell did you come from? I thought you were some damn bobby coming to bust me for breaking in or something." he asks with a bewildered look and an amused smirk as I shiver six or so feet away from his casual dressed figure.

"I was uh up in my treehouse. Now, what are you doing here?" I question even though I already know the answer since he's standing smack dab in front of my window. Paul smiles and then it fades like something is bothering him, it looks like we're in the same club.

"What'd yah think?" he responds with a sigh and I suddenly see the sorry look on his face and he takes a step toward me that turns into a stride that leads to me. He wraps me up in an embrace and I click off the flashlight so some nosy neighbor won't get suspicious as I inhale his scent I'm starting to get to know.

"I'm sorry, Jaims. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I don't want you to be mad with me." he mumbles as I feel his neck against my cheek and we part and I turn the flashlight back on and I accidentally shine it in his eye which he chuckles at.

"I didn't mean to, really I didn't, Paul!" I apologize with an embarrassed laugh while he giggled.

"I know you didn't, it's alright." he responds and I was thinking about saying something else but my thoughts and possible words are taken away by his lips planting themselves on my own. I love the feeling of his lips on mine, I do.


	16. Chapter 16

He pulls away and I blindly lace my fingers with his and I pull him over in the direction of my window and I lift it up and he politely lets ladies go first. I wipe off my clothes after stepping into my warm bedroom and I slip off my shoes and turn off the flashlight I set on my dresser. I seem to set just about everything that I don't quite have a place for there, so maybe that's why it gets so cluttered after awhile. He pulls on my hand to go back over to him and I giggle and go back over to the fellow who pulls me onto the bed and we lay beside each other. I reach over him, awkward alert, to turn on the lamp and he laughs while I blush and I settle onto the right side of the bed and I hear him yawn. He flips over to be on his side and he flashes me a smile of his that looks tired and I give him one in return while I work on waking up from my little, more like long nap I just woke up from.

"How was that meeting you had to run off to?"

"Horrible. I almost nodded off a couple of times and I could hardly understand a word that was being said. John wasn't any better than I was, and we both just laughed it off afterwards. Luckily our manager, Brian, takes care of all of that confusing stuff. We had to be briefed on it and sign this and agree to this though." he answers while I look into his eyes that some people may mistake for brown, but when you see them up close or in person you notice how they're a much brighter brown. Hazel.

"I'm sorry. I never liked my Economics class where we learned about all of that. It didn't make much sense to me either, but I somehow got a B in it."

"That's because you're smart and thanks. I would much rather have not gone at all and stayed with you, but I guess that's how things go," I nod my head at his true words. "I want to apologize again, love, because I know that you're angry at me because of that long phone call and then me leaving you unexpectedly like I had to."

"I'm sorry that I kind of reacted badly." I apologize to him while our hands are to ourself and I notice his eyes looking even more tired now.

"Hey, I would've done the same thing and probably have said something similar to what you did, Jaims. I don't blame you because it was my fault and you had every right to lash out on me. Okay, your comeback wasn't that bad, but I still know that you were hurt," he stops to let his hand float over to my cheek and he runs his thumb over my cheek for a second before forgetting about the distraction and returning to our conversation he left for a second there. "Just tell me how I can make it up to you and I will."

"Paul, you don't need to. Really, you don't." I attempt to convince him, but he seems to be pretty set on what he had just proposed to me.

"Anything you name and I'll make it happen. If there's something you want, somebody you wanna meet."

"I don't care about that kind all too much, Paul."

"Alright, then what then?" he asks me oddly since he seems to not know what to say and I shrug my shoulders.

"How about I make next Friday extra special?" he brings up this day he has apparently planned to in a way substitute for this dance of mine I didn't really want to go to much anyways. I don't even know what we're going to do next Friday, but I'm okay with surprises.

"You don't have to, but sure." I decide and he smiles and winks at me. What a goofball he can be sometimes.

"Okay, good, because I wasn't going to give up without a fight, darling." he tells me and I roll my eyes and he raises his immaculate eyebrows the color of his jet black hair at me. We both laugh.

I yawn and then he yawns and luckily it wasn't becoming a long cycle and then he caught the light.

"Goodnight." I bid to him the second time this night, and I kind of am assuming that he's staying. And that's just what he's doing after he sleepily mumbled the same I did in return, and then we fell asleep after he had dragged me over to be closer to him.

* * *

The next time my eyes open is because I feel the blankets moving and I had been brought of my sleep by the hardly noise of the door shutting.

"Paul?" I mumble while I feel around for him on the other side of my bed, but he isn't there, until I feel his hand on my cheek.

"I'm here, love, don't worry. I just had to go use your loo for a minute. I'm not leaving you, darling." he gives me reassurance and I sigh as he slips back into bed and plants a peck on my cheek in the dark before sleep returns to me.

* * *

The smell of bacon and fried eggs rush to me as I turn over in my bed to see the sun bringing light to my bedroom. I feel my hopes drop when my eyes fall upon the same scene I found last Saturday morning; the empty left side of the bed with impressions on the pillow where his head was laying. I sigh and find another note on the same spot the last one was. I lay back down to read it as it is held in my hands. It reads as so:

**_I know that I've been doing an awful lot of apologizing lately, and I'm sorry for that. How redundant it is that I would say that, ha. I have to travel for a show today, but we won't be gone the whole weekend. I wasn't originally going to say anything, but I think I'll see you soon, and by soon I mean this weekend. I hope you have a fun Saturday, love. I'll be thinking of you and how happy I am to have you in my life._**

**_Paul _**

**_xxxxxooooo_**

I smile at the note I hold and that shows his unique scrawling and I place it in a drawer where the other one is and my eyes drift to the flower that looks to be doing fairly well, and hopefully it'll stay that way for awhile. For one of the first times in awhile I ate breakfast with my parents, oh how nice and delicious it was. It was a change alright and also it felt weird, but the reason for that being that isn't hard to figure out. I helped with dishes afterwards and I rode my bike to the library to return some books and I got some a few more novels and then I came home. I brought my favorite notebook, the one I use for writing to the treehouse out back and a glass of lemonade and small bag of crisps with me. I wrote and wrote and wrote while I listened to the birds speaking to each other, the bees flying by, neighbors speaking to each other about how one has such lovely looking flowers and how the other has gotten so frustrated while trying to grow their own flowers to flourish up and beyond to how the other's looks. Unfortunately with as hard as your try with some things they just sometimes don't work out in your way, and I have experienced that alright. I continued to write until my hands hurt and when my creativity was running low and so I decided to veg out and read a book while I wondered if I would see Paul tonight. I'm real glad that we're such sudden friends and that basically on the same day we became friends, we kind of fell into this relationship together what we have. I have no idea just what you would want to call it.

**AN: What are you guys thinking? I'd love to hear from you! I hope it isn't becoming boring or anything, because I really hope that you are still liking it. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey, how are all of you? I sure hope you're still liking this story, and maybe just maybe looking forward to the updates. I also hope that you don't think things are getting boring in the story or anything like that, because that's not what I want. Let me know what you think of this following part, I'd love to hear from you! **

I had the candles lit again and my empty glass sits next to me that was holding fresh lemonade earlier, and I glance to the package of cookies I brought with me up here that I devoured. Uh oh.

I sigh and close the book I just finished and I smile at how magical the book was and how real it felt at times. I've found myself wishing that I could live in books over the years, but who wouldn't want to live in a fantasy world like that where there are sometimes different creatures and where things are happy? The difference from when I was reading books two weeks ago and is that I'm happy now compared to how I was then and there's a reason for that. His name is Paul and even though right now we're still working on getting to know the other, he makes me happy. That's all that matters is that I'm happy, right? _You know it_, the voice in my head replies as I lay on the mattress in the treehouse on this marginally sunny day. _People like this just don't come along, Jamie, and he could be gone from your life in a blink of an eye so, don't take him for granted_, it says again.

"I know that he's special." I speak aloud and I shake my head at me basically speaking to myself and I decide to run inside to have something for dinner before the sun goes down.

I was stirring the potato soup I had cooking on the stove when I saw from the kitchen something on the telly that my dad has it turned to.

"_**These four boys seem to be causing a lot of screaming and teenage girls to go crazy when they catch a small glimpse of the lads even**_," I turn off the heat on the burner and I walk over to get a better view of the tv as they show a broadcaster reporting the news and coverage of a street with bobbies, a fancy car and hundreds of people. "_**That's the Beatles we're talking about and they seem to be stirring things up here in Birmingham approximately two hours from where the men reside in London. The girls seem to be going crazy for the band who by now has all of Europe and the United States going mad for their singing and long hair."**_

My dad changes the channel to something else after the bloke had finished his sentence and I wish he hadn't.

"Dad, will you turn it back to that news channel for a minute, please?" I ask and somewhat to my surprise he does that and I now see the same black and white film. I notice Ringo being close to one of the windows and he waves to the girls running after the car carrying their beloved rockstars, and one of my beloved as well since it's live.

**_"The police here seem to be having quite the trouble holding back these girls from getting to the famous band who just finished two shows in Birmingham and are now on the way back to their homes. These boys cause quiet the ruckus alright, and these excited girls running all about are showing _**_**that**_." the same broadcaster concludes before the news show switches on to another topic and I return to my soup that I heat back up and stir while I hope that Paul is okay and not in harms way like those four always seem to be in because of their fame and the sometimes wacko fans.

I ate my soup at the kitchen table with a pile of crackers, some shredded cheese mixed in and a glass of milk before I retreated to the treehouse once again where I acted like a bum reading another book. I know how boring it may sound that I read book after book, but I don't really have much else to do and I love books. Go ahead and call me a bookworm. I've been called it several times before.

* * *

I was nearing the middle of the small novel and by now the sun had set and gone down to let the bright moon take its job for the night when I felt my eyelids growing heavier and heavier with every word that I try to read. I hear a sound outside the tree house that I occupy, but I ignore it and take it to be some animal scurrying about and then I turn my head when I hear somebody coming up the steps.

"Wow, you've got a nice place here. Do yah mind if move in with you?" Paul asks with a cheeky smile as he pushes the curtain away and crawls over to me.

"Hi, to you, too." I reply to him with a yawn after I had sit up and I pull him into a hug the minute he gets close enough to me.

"Woah. Well, hello there. Why the big hug? I saw you just last night, darling," he stops like he's expecting me to say something, but I just hold onto him. "Aw, I missed you too, love."

"I did miss you, but that's not why." I answer him and let go to end the hug and he slides over to take a spot on the mattress next to me that doesn't allow for a whole lot of room, but still some.

"Oh, if you didn't really miss me it's okay to tell me. Now what was the reason for hugging me like I was gone for a month?"

I sigh and look away for a second because I'm afraid of how I'll sound when I admit the why and his hand moves my chin to look back at him, "Tell me." he insists and I nod.

"I saw this thing on the telly a few hours ago about you lads being in Birmingham today and how people were just going crazy, and I was uh kind of worried for your safety. I know how dumb it sounds.." I trail off while I look at the old quilt while his hands are again to himself and then I face his eyes that are smiling with his lips.

"It sounds far from dumb, dear. That's actually very sweet of you to worry about me, but there's no need, because we have a security guard for that and the police there were some help as well."

"You think it's sweet?" I ask and he nods his dark haired head and my eyes run over his long body as he's dressed in black jeans and a simple button-down along with the blazer to help with the cold night.

"Yeah, sure I do." he responds and I feel a yawn coming on and I try not to let it out, but I'm growing tired so it's hard and it slips out.

"Tired, are we?"

"Mmhmm. I almost nodded off before you came." I answer and I rest my round head on the pillow and he props his elbow up for his head to sit on his hand.

"That sounds like you." he jokes and I roll my eyes at him which he smirks at.

"No, but honestly this place is rad," I open my formerly closed eyes to see his irises flirting around the small room that is very well built and then his eyes fall back on me. "When I was a kid I always wanted one of these in my backyard, but we moved kind of a lot and my dad was never all that handy with pieces of wood, a hammer and nails, so I kind of gave up on the idea."

"I had always wanted one too, so I told my dad about it one time when I was six and one day after I came home from my cousin's house here it was. I was so happy and I've spent time in it ever since, but of course not in the winter." I comment and he smiles and doesn't say a word for a minute while I sit under his gaze and I blush and look away.

"You're so pretty, you do know that, don't you?"

"Yeah right." I shoot the compliment down and he scoots over to be closer to me with only a few inches between us and he pushes my long bangs off of my forehead.

"I am right, and you know it," he tells me while I try to control my blushing cheeks. "I mean look at those eyes of yours and you don't even need powder or eyeliner because you're one of those natural beauties."

I nervously laugh and bury my face into his soft shirt, "Stop making me blush so much." I mumble into the fabric that muffles my words and I feel his lips touch my hair.

"I can't help it, love, you're just so pretty when you blush." he responds and I remove my face from his shirt to see his grinning face and he leans down to kiss my cheek sweetly. Oh, this boy.


	18. Chapter 18

I sigh and he runs his hand across my cheek and temple with a smile while I look into his big eyes that any girl could fall in love with.

"Did you have a good day?" he asks and I shrug my shoulders with an unsure look.

"It was okay. How was yours?"

"It was pretty great, but tiring too." he responds and I nod my head slowly and then I feel my eyes beckoning me to let them close so I can sleep.

"Maybe I should head back and let you get some rest, dear." he suggests and I blink hard to see his soft face that doesn't show a smile or a wink like it usually does.

"It's okay. I'm not even tired."

"You little liar." he teases and I giggle and then before I know it his lips are on mine and they stay there for a few seconds while my thoughts have gone blank and I feel that spark that writers write about and people dream about feeling.

We part and we exchange smiles before we let our heads fall onto the long pillow.

"You aren't going to leave, are you? You just got here." I comment and he looks to me.

"That's the thing, love. I dunno if I should stay or if I should cut this little visit short, because I have to do business stuff early in the morning tomorrow. I know that you want me to stay, but I'd just have to leave early in the morning again."

I sigh and purse my lips while I think. I wish we could spend more time together. _You just got to see him last night_, the voice inside of my head speaks. I know, but he's only been here for a few minutes and now he's talking about leaving again, I talk back. I focus back on his waiting look while I think.

"It's okay, just go home and sleep in your own bed. I'll um see you sometime soon, right?" I decide to reply with after I think of him.

"Yah sure, darling? I can stay if you want, but the thing is that I won't be there in the mornin'."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm about to fall asleep anyways and I'm sure you're tired from your day too." I respond with my unsmiling lips and he nods his head, and he helps me put the candles out before we leave down the ladder.

I see his eyes lift to the sky and I follow his to see the clear darkness up ahead where bright stars are scattered. I feel his fingers tangle with mine while I smile and admire the stars that we stand underneath and I let go of his hand and he puts his arm around me. I let my head go to his shoulder while my eyes are still locked on the few constellations I can make out even though we're not all that far away from the big parts of the town where the strong lights are, which usually make it hard to see the stars. He kisses the crown of my head and I tear my eyes away from the star scattered sky to see his eyes and he shoots me a smile that I return. It's too bad that time is short with him.

"I'll see you soon, Jaims. If not anytime before Friday, I'll definitely see you Friday. Wait, about then, do you want me at your graduation?" he asks with a wondering expression as I can kind of make out his face from the lights on the back of the house.

"It's a real bore, Paul, and I wouldn't want you to be in a bad situation."

"Yah positive? I can make it happen if you tell me that you want me to come."

"I'll just see your afterwards, okay?" I answer him and he nods his head vertically.

"Alright if you say so, Jaims. I guess I'll be heading off then. Goodnight, love." he bids and he gives me a soft kiss before he walks off through my yard with his quiet footsteps echoing behind him until I can no longer see the man or hear his leaving.

I was just sliding the window up to slip into my bedroom when I heard my name being called and I turn to see the man who just left me to return to his own home running up to me.

"You're going to wake my parents up and all of the neighbors, you know! Can you yell loud enough?" I scold him because he honestly is just about screaming my name across town, but I laugh. Oh, Paul.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love," he stops speaking to take in a breath since he seems to have gotten a tad winded from sprinting like he did. "But I had to come back, and give you a better goodbye. I just had to."

"Paul, what are you-." I get cut off by his lips that peck me briefly and then he hugs me oddly, but I hug him back.

"I don't understand." I mumble into his shoulder and he pulls away and tucks a lock of hair behind my pale ear.

"I know how wacky what I just said sounded and also I don't really know either, but something was just telling me to." he explains and he nervously laughs when he sees my confused look.

"Um, okay, I guess."

We both just laugh and then he tells me goodbye again and I slip into my house without watching him walk off towards his own home. He has such a nice butt, and most boys don't have one like Paul's, wow.

I spent the next four days studying for school, spending most of my day at school, writing at night after I got home, practicing my bass of course and I had a mug or two of hot chocolate in that time. When I didn't have a whole lot of creativity I read some of another book I'm reading and I played my bass. I didn't talk to my parents all that much over those few days even though there isn't fighting going on really, but still my dad kept annoying me and not being all too nice to me, you could say. My mum worked late like she always does, and my dad went out to the pub after work two nights and came back pissed drunk. How lovely, right? That's what I thought too when I heard his cursing out in the kitchen because he couldn't walk straight. Ever since I could remember I've vowed that I'll never be the kind of parents that they are, and have been. I honestly can't wait to just move out and get a flat of my own like I plan and hope to. If only I had the money, so until then my aunt offered to let me stay with her. She's my favorite aunt by far and she's always been there for me when my parents never have been there for me because they've always been too focused on their own lives to be apart of their daughter's.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed studying for the second set of finals I have tomorrow while a record plays over on my desk an hour after school had gotten done on this Thursday when my dad called for me and I get up with a groan to leave my room to find him at the front door.

"What is it, dad?" I ask while my arms are crossed over my chest with an annoyed look on my face showing.

"This was just dropped off for you." he explains and he brings a purple bag from his side to hand it to me.

"Who dropped it off?"

"I didn't see anybody. I just heard the doorbell ring and this was what was sitting there when I opened the door. Who is it from, Jamie?" he asks and I look to the medium sized bag and back to his waiting gaze.

"I dunno." I respond and the phone starts to ring and he walks off to the living room to answer it while I retreated to my room to open the bag. I wonder just who it could be from.

**AN: Like always I hope you liked this part and my odd, little line about Paul having a nice butt haha. I didn't know whether to keep it in there or to throw it out.. But anyways yeah that's about it for what I have to say, and have a good day or night! **


	19. Chapter 19

I sit on my bed with my legs crossed with the somewhat suspicious looking bag sitting in front of me with the purple handles slumped down and the white tissue paper poking out from the sides. I exhale a breath and I drag it over to me and before I was to remove the tissue paper I notice a little white card sticking out from one of the sides and I remove it. Sure enough it has my name on it and a grin appears on my lips when I recognize the scrawling letters before I open it to find a cute card that has a flower on it. The message written inside in his familiar writing is simple:

**_I want you to wear these tomorrow, darling. Good luck on your exams and I'll be by tomorrow to get you. I've been thinking of you lately xxxxxx_**

I let out a content sigh while I bite my lip that is smiling and I place the card back into the envelope and I set it aside and finally take out the tissue paper to have my eyes settle on two items sitting neatly in the bag. I pick up the soft dress and unfold it to hold it out before me and I grin with flatter filling my smile while I look over the scooping neck, the ruffles on the shoulder and the short sleeves, then finally to the wavy hem that I assume reaches down to my knees. I shake my head to myself while I think of how generous Paul is and can be. I reach into the bag to find a black pair of flats sitting on the very bottom that have a leather bow on them. Leather, how fancy.

"Jamie, there's somebody on the phone out here for you!" my dad interrupts my silent thoughts I'm having and I set the expensive looking shoes next to the flowing dress.

"Who is it?" I ask and he shrugs his shoulders and stalks off to the loo while I stand in the small living room and I pick up the phone.

"Um, hello?" I speak nervously, because the last time somebody called me was a few years ago when I was good friends with this one girl. Lets just say it didn't turn out well like some friendships do, since girls can be awfully mean sometimes which is unfortunate.

"Ah, I missed hearing your voice." a voice replies from the other end, one that I've been thinking about as of lately.

"How'd you get my phone number?"

"I have some power in this world, love, if you remember who I am," he teases with a laugh. "And plus there's such a thing as a phone book in these parts we live in, you know."

I sigh with a smile while I lean against the open doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, well that explains that. I should of thought of that first." I respond with an embarrassed laugh and I hear his light chuckle coming from the other side.

"It's alright, love. I'm just poking fun at you like I love to do. Anyways I rang you to ask if you got my present that I had a friend leave on your doorstep."

"You had a friend do that?"

"Well yeah, because I'm stuck here at the recording studio waiting for the other lads to finish their din so we can finish this bloody song and go home for the night. I would've personally delivered it to you if I could've, darling." he explains and I nod my head to myself as I hear his words. Oh, how I've missed hearing this voice that I've heard in my dreams.

"I know you would've if you could. It's alright, don't feel bad."

"I'm trying not to, but I'm just glad it got to you and I also wanted to make sure that it got into your hands. Have you erm gotten a chance to open it?" he remarks and his last sentence sounds to be riddled with nerves.

"Yes, I just did."

"Annnnd?" he questions and I smile at being able to hear the anticipation in his voice.

"I love them both, duh! Paul, did you really think that I was going to say that I didn't like them?"

"Yeah, I admit I was a bit afraid you would. Did you get a chance to try them both on to see if they fit, by chance? I got the dress in the same size as the last one I got yah, but I'm not positive if I got the right size shoes, you know? I just want them to both fit." he comments while I twirl the twisting phone cord around my pointer finger.

"I looked at the size on the shoes and their right on. Stop worrying, okay? You think about things too much."

"I know, but I just don't wanna mess things up with you, darling." his sweet as well as self conscious sounding words bring a smile to my lips and makes my insides feel all fuzzy and warm.

"Paul, oh Paul.." I trail off while sorting through my jumble of thoughts.

"What, Jaims?"

"Things have been close to perfect with you these almost two weeks, and you don't need to worry about messing them up. I wish we could see each other more, yeah, but otherwise they're wonderful. Anyways, I would be the one to mess things up. I think we both know that." I comment with a soft touch to my last sentence coated with humor and I hear his faint laugh coming from the other side to me. A laugh I have almost memorized by now, and I never thought in my life that I would know his laugh by heart from having heard it so many times.

"Gosh, I wish I was there with you right now."

"So do I." I agree with him while the white cord is wound around my finger and I unwind it and do it all over again.

"But I wish I was there so I could smother you in kisses and give you a big hug for what you just told me. That means more to me than I think you could ever guess, Jaims. You know, I wish I could say that we're going to see each other more from now on, but I can't and I'm sorry for that."

"I think you say sorry too much." I tease him and I don't hear a laugh in response. I feel my cheeks grow warm from hearing what he just told me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I do," he pauses to huff and my smile fades at thinking that maybe he's frustrated. "But I will mess things up, Jaims, with me being gone on tour for so long."

I bite my lip after hearing his sad voice utter those words. This conversation kind of got sidetracked, well more like it did a lot.

"Is there any chance we can talk in person?" I in a way think aloud to him and I hear the flushing of the loo down the hall and my dad exits to take a seat on the couch sitting in front of the telly. I sigh and turn to face the kitchen for the little privacy it provides.

"Yeah, I suppose. Our break is until five-thirty and it's five now. If you hurry then we can get some time to talk." he tells me and I nod and then he tells me what to say when I get to the iconic Abbey Road Studios he's sitting inside of right now, so I'll be let in and not treated like some other fan.

He hung up first after I told him that I'll be there soon and I decide to take a risk and ask my dad something.

"Dad, can I use the car for an hour?"

"Sure, as long as you don't empty the tank and don't get into fender benders with it." he responds and then musters a tiny smile that I return and I walk off to my room to make myself look presentable. I'm glad that things aren't hostile between my father and I right now, but who knows when they could change and how fast.

I brush my hair, slip on a necklace and change back into my outfit from school earlier today since I had gone for the comfy look with the pajamas I was wearing. I slip into the black skirt and the short sleeved button-down shirt that I have so many of that aren't just white like this one, but other colors too. I turn off the light on my way out my bedroom and I put on my old flats before grabbing the spare set of keys from the hook by the door and I go outside to start the car. I'm hoping we won't end up in some fight or sad talk.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hey there! I hope you all are still liking this story twenty parts in. I'd love to hear from you what you think of this part, and of course others too. Hint: this is an uh important part, just saying. I'm hoping you'll enjoy it and that maybe you guys give me some feedback on it :) Enjoy!**

When I arrive I find a few teenage girls who wait outside the studio doors with the hope that they'll get to catch a glimpse of their favorite rockstars who enter the building in the morning and leave at night. I do what Paul told me to do and he must of told somebody, because the person up front at the desk seemed to be expecting me. While I walked further into the building with the woman who must be the secretary or one of them, I heard those girls trying the same thing but they weren't given any attention except for being escorted out of the office.

"He's right in there." the older lady tells me after stopping at a door labeled 'Studio 2' and I thank her with a smile and I watch her short figure with her curled hair walk away.

I take a deep breath and I push open the door to find the control room where a dark haired man sits at the table where soundboards with button after labeled button are, ones that he messes with while a sound is heard through a speaker. I glance to the dirty plate holding a fork and spoon and the still half full tea cup sitting to his side as his right arm sits in front of his chest, resting on the table. The door closes behind me and he turns around and smiles at me and then waves me over.

"I didn't know that you were standing there and that you came in, love. But please, come sit down." Paul insists with a friendly look and I walk over and remove my sweater. I place it on my lap and the car keys on top.

"What's this you're listening to?" I ask after a moment of giving the seemingly track a hear.

"It's just this song we're recording today."

I nod my head and I look out at the large studio through the pane of glass where chairs sit, standing mics are, a piano is, and their instruments all sitting in different spots. I look back to him after he had turned the music off and I notice the pack of cigarettes as well as the matches by his elbow that I hadn't noticed before. I had almost forgotten that him and the other lads smoke, since he hasn't smoked around me, surprisingly.

"Okay, I hate silence, so out with what you wanted to speak out." I ramble and he nods once and turns to me. My stomach suddenly feels all weird as I think that he's going to say something horrible or that he'll break up with me, even though we're not really dating.

"When it happens I don't want it to be a surprise to you, so I wanted to tell you that we're going to be gone touring longer than just this summer. We're doing more shows after that and they're one after the other, and it's all because of our sudden success and people wanting to see us in the United States." he explains and I feel my heart drop. What I was thinking about the other day isn't even the worse that could happen, huh?

"So, I-." he begins, but I cut off his words from continuing into a sentence.

"So, is this 'thing' we have is nothing then? Doesn't this mean anything to you?"

"Jamie." he starts after I had take a breath, but we both appear to be lost with our words. Oh, I'm just getting warmed up.

"What about the baseball game we went to and how the other night you were saying that we should go to another one together? Don't get me wrong, I didn't think I'd see you often this summer, but now I won't see you even once?," I pause to breathe while I try not to sound like a selfish, little girl. "I just, I thought you were different and that for once I met somebody who wouldn't let me down."

"I'm not letting you down, Jaims." he states while we have our bodies turned to face each other.

"What do you call suddenly leaving for more than three months after we had just met, become friends and started this 'thing' we have together? I know that you can't control it and I'm trying to be as understanding as I can, but what do you want me to say? I can't say that I'm okay with it and that I'll be fine saying goodbye and seeing you off, and not seeing you in person for more than a few months. I wish I could, but I can't say that. I knew that this couldn't ever turn into anything.." I trail off while I don't really possess any control over my words anymore.

"No, Jaims, don't say that." he argues almost with my last line and I play with my rings.

"Out of nowhere I meet you and before then you were just some celebrity who I only heard on records, saw on the telly and heard about in magazines. But now you're like my best friend who I can talk to about things that bother me, and who will give me advice on things, and who tells me nice things that I need to hear. I don't want to lose that, but I don't want to annoy you and make things bad for you. I want you to be happy and if I'm out of the picture for that, then okay. Fine." I conclude and I grab my sweater sitting on my lap and my keys to leave.

"Jaims, don't!" he calls after me as I now walk down the long hallway

while my eyes burn with the tears that I've been holding back because I didn't want to cry in front of him and appear any more crazy and emotional like I felt I was being back there. I feel like a bitch.

I drive back home after having struggled with my nervous hands that kept dropping my keys and then getting them into the ignition to start the car. When I arrived home my mum still wasn't home and my dad was asleep on the couch while the telly is still on and when I entered my room I tossed the two gifts from into the closet where the dress still sits, forgotten but somehow unforgotten. I collapse onto my bed and I grab my bear and even though the last thing I want to do is cry that's what I do. As pathetic as it felt to me as I was hidden under the blankets thinking about him and the fear I have of losing him. Something I fear even more is that I might of just destroyed the chance I had at not losing him. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut sometimes? Maybe because I'm a human being and I have feelings like any other person on this planet.

I soon found sleep and even though I only had that relief for what felt like a short time, I was still thankful for it.

* * *

I went to school the next day and I stayed until noon to take my remaining final exams and live out my last few hours of high school. I went home and cleaned my room while I again thought of Paul. I thought about him while testing earlier and while I made the short walk home from school. My aunt came over in the late afternoon and I went to spend the rest of my time at her house until graduation later tonight.

"Dear, you're being awfully quiet this afternoon. You just finished high school and you get to graduate tonight. You should be happy." my kind Aunt Maggie speaks to me as she sets my blue cup of tea in front of me on the table. I look to the tea before my eyes settle on her aging face with her light brown hair riddled with gray hairs pulled into a bun and her glasses framing her eyes.

"I am happy." I tell her and I feel as if I'm also trying to convince myself that I am, but the thing is that I'm not. I can't stop thinking about him and how I messed things up just like I predicted I was going to.

"That's not how it's looking to me, love. Now what's bothering you?" she pries with good intentions while I add milk and sugar to my hot beverage and then I look back to her.

"There's a boy."

"It's always about a boy, isn't it? Oh, excuse me for saying that, but go on and finish telling me." she encourages me and I sigh and consider if I should tell her that the boy is Paul or if I should make something up of just leave his name out. I make my decision thinking that I won't see him anytime soon, and later on would I realize that I should've waited for things to unfold.

I drink from my tea after I had finished telling her just about everything and I nervously glance back up to her see her mouth hanging open. Uh oh.

"Oh, lord. I thought you were going to tell me about some boy from school and that he broke things off because of the upcoming summer, but I was not expecting that. I'm afraid I don't have anything to tell you. I'm sorry, dear." she speaks with a bewildered look while she leans back into her wooden chair as we're in her homey kitchen that always smells of something different each time I come over for a visit.

"Aunt Maggie, that doesn't help! You're supposed to give me girl advice!" I exclaim and she laughs and sips from her tea before speaking again.

"Alright, I suppose you're right about that. Jamie darling, you have to let him tell his side to the story. He's entitled to that."

"But what if he doesn't want to speak to me after what I said? Or what if he has given up?" I query while I think of different outcomes.

"Sweetheart," she reaches over to place her wise hand on top of mine. "He hasn't given up on you yet. I can tell that from what you've told me about him and the kind things he's done for you and the romantic things he's spoken to you."

"But he hasn't-." my aunt who my whole family has always thought is psychic of some sort because of how she finishes sentences and thinks things that most people wouldn't get stops me from finishing that thought.

"All things take time, dear, and he's probably just taking his time. Don't you worry, because things will work themselves out for the good in the end." she insists while I look into her blue eyes that show so much truth. I nod at her words as I somehow believe them even though I'm doubting myself in my thoughts.

_You have to let people love you for a chance, and you can't push them away when they do_, that same annoying voice in my head tells me. I did push Paul away, haven't I? I can't believe I did. I feel horrible.


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of the night that my aunt kept calling 'special' went on as it had been planned. My parents and aunt and grandparents who I hardly see for some reason I'm unsure of drove to the school. They found seats in the large gymnasium while I was in back getting on my cap and gown while the teachers tell us what we're supposed to and that we still have twenty minutes until what they call 'show time'.

I went to go get a drink of water from the drinking fountain in the wall and I straighten back up and move my feet to get back to the large choir room where everybody is.

"JJ!" I hear from behind me and I turn around to see a scene that puts a large smile on my face and also confuses me.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I question with a bewildered look as I see the man who is always sharply dressed in a black suit, a white button-down underneath and a casual tie that is also black. He grins and then looks down to the bouquet of pink roses he holds.

"I know that you didn't really want me to come because you thought it'd boring and that I'd be put in harms way like you worry about, but I couldn't miss this." he explains while my heart is beating fast in my chest where I can feel it.

"B-but what about the other night?" I ask frantically while none of this is making sense to me while he looks calm and collected. I'm looking like the complete opposite compared to him as I stand in this white gown that I keep thinking I'm going to stain with food or a drink.

"Jaims, don't worry. We'll speak about all of it later, I promise. Now you better get back so I can watch you walk that line. Go kill 'em, like the superstar you are." Paul answers my question softly and he flashes me a smile and then walks away toward the gym's double doors. A smirk plays on my lips as I think of how funny he sounded saying 'superstar' to me, oh, Paul.

I returned to the room with everybody and I heard a few girls mumbling things about me, but I decided to not care anymore than I should, which is none because this is the last time I'll ever have to be here. Sure there are going to be reunions, but I don't have to attend those even though I hopefully end up being successful around that time. Also my kids are surely not going to this terrible school I never liked, if I ever have any.

We all lined up and I sadly had to wait awhile because of my last name being mostly in the middle and then I strode across the polished wood to shake hands with the headmaster and I was handed the diploma that is the evidence I have of every bit of hard work I did these last four, torturous years under all of that pressure. I felt happy and also relieved in that moment, because it's done and I don't have to worry about a book report or a Physics book assignment being due the following Monday. Now I can really start my life.

I noticed Paul sitting in a vacant corner with a pair of dark sunglasses on a hat as well while still holding the bouquet of roses. I spoke to my few family members afterwards and then I went to speak to my aunt.

"We're still on for sundaes at our favorite restaurant tonight because of the two big things that happened today, right?" she asks as my eyes are wandering along the wooden bleachers as parents, family and friends pile out but Paul still sits there while he's leaned forward with his arms on his legs and his head sitting low.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Maggie. I can't tonight."

"It's because of him, isn't it?" she asks with an excited smile and I nod my head.

"You go get him, Jamie, and tell him how much he means to you and all of that gushy stuff I should of told your Uncle Arnold before he passed. We can do sundaes another night, they can wait, but love. Love can't." she replies and I hug her and I hold up my gown as I hold my hat that I somehow found on the floor after we all tossed them up in the air as I walk toward the bleachers. He spots me and I stop under the basketball hoop that I remember shooting baskets into some days for gym class.

"Hey." I greet him when he gets to me and he tells me 'hi' with a grin before taking my hand to loop around his arm and we leave the gym with eyes following us. He hands me the flowers and I smile and inhale the sweet aroma they give off.

"You looked stunning up there, you know." he compliments and we enter the packed parking lot where cars are beginning to back out and he exit. He leads me over to a nice looking car.

"Thank you. I kept on thinking that I was going to trip and fall in front of everybody and how bad that would of been."

He laughs at my humorous words that really are true and he opens the passenger side door of the car for me and shuts it after I slide onto the seat and he soon gets in on the other side.

"Gear car." I comment and I lay the flowers on my knees so I can get my seat belt on he fastens his and then starts the car.

"Ta." he responds and then we wait a few minutes to wait for cars to pass and then he backs out of the space and we leave the grounds of the school I have no problem ever being on again.

"So, how did your exams go?"

"Good." I answer while a silence sits around us and also an awkward feeling at us being together. I'm still surprised that he showed up at my boring graduation.

After we escape the busy traffic that we got caught up in from all of the other people leaving the school we hit a few lights and then we pull up to my house, of all places. I glance to the dark windows since my parents told me that they were going to dinner to have a night out alone.

"Why are we here?" I turn to him and ask and he shuts off the car.

"Because there's a thing or two here to get." he gives me a wacky answer that I have a hard time making much sense of and I leave the flowers in the car and we walk up to the front door for the second time. What a nice difference it is to not sneak in through the window.

I don't bother to turn on the lights in the living room and or the kitchen because we go straight to my bedroom where I was expecting us to end up from the start. I wonder how tonight will end and if he'll end up sleeping over or if we'll bid mutual goodbyes with the feelings tugging at our voices. He looks to me and sends me a half smile that I muster in return. Oh boy, here we go with this. I just don't want to lose him and I want for things to be okay again like they have been for the past two weeks that he's been in my life. I want him and nothing else. Yeah I know that I'm sounding selfish, but can't just this one thing I really want to work out and accidentally screwed up work out for me for once?

I take a deep breath before I face him and what I'm about to face; whether it ends in tears or in smiles and declarations of happiness. One of them is meant to be and the other isn't.

**AN: Thoughts? Any? **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I really like this part and I hope you do too! I'd love to hear what you think of it! **

We both take a seat on my bed and then he fiddles with his hands and I fiddle with my rings and then I stand up to unzip my long robe that was causing me to grow a bit steamy under there. I wonder if it'll just stay in the back of my closet or folded up at the bottom of a box for the rest of my life. Hmm.

I sit back down by him, but sitting doesn't sound good to me right now so I stand up and begin to walk while I stand in an old dress of mine that I've always liked. I sigh and decide to be the first one to speak since he doesn't looking to be breaking this thin ice anytime soon.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said when we saw each other last night and how I responded." I declare and he turns his head to look at me.

"The thing that bugs me is that you didn't even let me speak. I wasn't done talking to you about me being gone."

I nod my head while I feel embarrassed as well as ashamed and I look to my dresser that I stand close to and then to Paul who stares at his hands.

"You can tell me what you wanted to say right now." I suggest.

"Okay." he agrees and I cross my arms over my chest and his eyes don't leave his manly hands that I remember are soft from having held them.

"I didn't plan for this to happen with you and I'm sure that you didn't either, but I am leaving soon and that's that. I might come home every so often, but I kind of doubt it. I didn't want for this to happen where I have to leave because you're here and I don't want to leave here," he begins. "At the most random of times I think of you and I wonder what you're doing. I never though that I would get involved with a fan, but here I am and I'm not regretting it. Please don't think I would ever regret this, because I wouldn't."

He tears his eyes away from his folded hands to look at me and I see the feeling coming through his eyes and how that shows the truth in his words, to me.

"But you just ran off last night after having said those things. You acted like I was going to leave you and never come back, and that's not true, love. I wish you would've given me the chance to talk and tell you what I wanted to say," he takes a number of seconds before he goes on. "I know how it sounds that I'm going to be gone for the whole summer and part of the fall, well most of it, but.."

"But what, Paul?" I ask softly.

"But I don't want to lose you during that time, and I feel like no matter what I do I still will." he finishes and I get the urge to walk over to him.

"A lot could happen during that time, and both of us could change, and maybe will. You could meet somebody or I could meet somebody in that time, but I doubt that it'll be me. What do we do then?" I question while I think of possibilities and some of them I don't like. Even as a thought they seem so unattractive and sound rough.

"Are you saying that you couldn't wait for me if I was to ask you to?"

"Don't you think that would be a hard thing to ask somebody to do? We could be different people by then." I answer and he groans and shakes his head.

"Would you stop avoiding the question and answer me, Jamie?" for the first time I hear his tone of voice change to cold and stern. I look at him for a minute while taking this in and thinking about it for a minute.

"I don't have an answer for you, Paul. I can't say that I could and I also can't say that I couldn't."

"That doesn't help me at all." he retorts as he appears to grow angry with me. I hope he doesn't start yelling, because I hate it when people yell and it's all because of my dad having become famous for it.

"I know, and I wish that I had an answer for you."

"Then give me an answer for goodness sake, Jamie! It's not all that damn hard! All you say is yes I can, or no I can't. It's as simple as that," he shoots back with anger and sadness showing in his voice. "I don't want to be thinking while I'm on tour for that long that when I get back I can be with you again, and you end up changing your mind to no we can't be together afterwards. That's not fair!"

I can't believe he's saying what he is. It's like he pinning the blame on when he's the one leaving.

"This isn't my fault, and I'd like it if you would stop treating me like it is! You're the one who is leaving, Paul! Not me. It's just as bad for me, okay? What if you change your mind when you come back and in instead of you being let down, I am? Huh? I'm here too, Paul." I exclaim and I turn to have my back to him while I feel my throat tighten and grow dry as it tells me that tears are coming. I don't want to cry and appear like even more of a mess right now.

"I'm in if you are." he tells me from behind my back and I shake my head while staring at the carpeted floor.

"It's not that easy, Paul. I still would have to wait for you. What if I don't want to wait, huh? What then?" I turn around to deliver the last two lines as I see his stern eyes blazing with anger by now.

"That gives me my answer right there, don't you think?"

He exhales a frustrated sigh and stands up from my bed and I shake my head all of a sudden, "No, don't leave." I almost plea with him.

"Why shouldn't I, huh? I came to your graduation with a big thing of flowers for you hoping that things could be fixed between us and I was ready to do what it would take to keep you in my life and now you don't want to wait for me. Want, Jamie. You said that you don't want to. Newsflash, I don't want to leave you, but I have to, okay?"

I sigh and wipe away the tears that spill onto my cheeks as I see his stone-hard face that isn't near to smiling at me. Things changed so quickly.

"I want you to be happy too, but maybe this just wasn't meant to be anything." he mutters and I feel my heart wrench at hearing his words sound so disappointed and sad. _This isn't the end_, that same voice inside of my cranium speaks.

"So, are you just going to leave and we'll never see each other again?" I ask and I think of how this special day is supposed to be a joyous time because of two things, and it's folding out to be the complete opposite.

"That's what you seem to want, and so I want to give you what you want. That's what I've wanted from the beginning, because you're this emotionally abused girl who grew up with terrible parents who don't love her, and I thought that you deserved to be loved by somebody. But look now, you're just pushing me out of your life, Jamie." he answers and I look away from him. Loved?

"What happened to the Paul that I met at the music store a month ago and who I got to play bass with, and who joked with me and showed that not all people are bad, but good at heart? Where did the Paul that I forgot about being a Beatle and just thought of as a normal guy who I love to be around and to laugh with go? He was here ten minutes ago."

He gulps and I look back to his eyes that turned soft as he stands half a foot away from me while I block the door so he can't leave and I see a flash of hope in his eyes that he's not going to let things end like this.


End file.
